


Baby Talk One-Shots

by yaoichan12



Series: Baby Talk [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4847879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots focused on Jim and Spock and their adorable sons, Sebastian and Grayson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Milk Dispensers

**Author's Note:**

> One-shots! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his new little brother.  Grayson was a two weeks old now and still annoying.  Sebastian really wished his fathers had just left him at the hospital.

 _Milk is the best,_ Grayson thought as he nursed.  Jim was holding him on the couch, nursing him, while reading his PADD beside him.

 _Those were mine,_ Sebastian told his little brother.

_Mine now._

Sebastian made a grumpy face and stood up from his spot on the carpet and walked over to the couch. 

               Jim smiled at his older son as Sebastian pulled himself up onto the couch and sat beside him.  Jim went back to reading the PADD and didn’t realize Sebastian was calculating a way to get the milk dispensers.

* * *

 

               Spock folded the clean laundry and put them on his and Jim’s bed before Ayhan jumped onto the bed and made himself comfortable on the clean clothes.  Spock was about to shoo the kitten away when he heard his mate calling for him.  He left the room and made his way downstairs where he heard Grayson crying and Sebastian fussing.  He entered the living room and found Jim on the couch with Sebastian trying to pull the other side of Jim’s shirt down while saying, “Mine.”

               Jim groaned and looked to Spock, “Help.”

               Spock nodded and extracted Sebastian from Jim.

               “No!” Sebastian fussed. “Mine.”

               Jim stood from the couch and adjusted the crying Grayson in his arms, “Sebastian, you’re a big boy now.  You have your juice and other milk.  These are for Grayson.”

               “No.”

               Jim sighed and shook his head before taking the crying Grayson upstairs to finish nursing him.

               Spock continued to hold Sebastian and when Jim was out of the room he sat on the couch and looked at his son.

               “Sebastian,” Spock said. “If I cannot touch them, then neither can you.  They are for your little brother now.  He needs them to grow and get bigger.”

               “But they mine.”

               Spock shook his head, “They are not yours or mine or even Grayson’s.  They belong to daddy.”

               Sebastian made a grumpy face and looked away. Spock sighed and put his son down on the floor by his toys.

* * *

 

               Jim woke up when he felt someone unbuttoning his pajama top.  He blinked awake and saw Spock was propped up on his side with one hand on the buttons. Spock froze and then slowly removed his hand and laid back on the bed like nothing had happened. 

Jim shook his head and sat up. He buttoned up his shirt and then said, “Go sleep on the couch.”

“Jim…”

“Go. Sleep. On. The. Couch.”

Spock nodded and got up from the bed.  He grabbed a pillow, hung his head and then left the room.

* * *

 

Jim woke back up an hour later to someone grabbing his shirt.  He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian had gotten out of his crib and come into the room.

“Sebastian George,” Jim sighed out while thinking _like father like son._

Jim picked up his son who started asking for milk and carried him downstairs. He plopped his son down on top of Spock on the couch.  Jim gave them both hard looks before kissing the top of Sebastian’s head and going back upstairs.

Sebastian looked at his father and asked, “No more milk?”

Spock shook his head, “No milk for either of us.”

“Dammit.”

“Indeed.”


	2. Sebastian's Second Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is two and decides that it is time for him to start being a better big brother to Grayson. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds

**April 16, 2268**

“Okay, Sebastian,” Jim said.  “I know you didn’t like your birthday cake last year, but how about this ice-cream cake?  You like ice-cream.”

It was Sebastian’s second birthday and Jim had all their friends and family over to the house for a party.  Sebastian was currently in his highchair in the kitchen with his daddy standing in front of him with a small piece of the ice-cream cake.  His grandparents, sa-mekh, little brother and everyone else was also in the kitchen, surrounding him.

**_I already blew out that candle, daddy,_ Sebastian thought. _What more do you want?_**

Jim placed the piece of cake down on the highchair tray and smiled.  He picked up a spoon and scooped some of the ice-cream cake and put it to Sebastian’s mouth.

“Please eat?” Jim asked.

_**Oh alright**. _

Sebastian opened his mouth and ate the piece of sweet treat. Sebastian’s eyes went wide and then he grinned.

“More daddy!” Sebastian exclaimed.

Jim chuckled and handed the spoon to his son so he could feed himself.

“I bet you are ecstatic that he likes the cake,” Chris spoke up.

Jim grinned and nodded before hearing Grayson start to fuss in Amanda’s arms. Jim smiled at his fussy two month old and went to him.

**_Daddy! There you are! I need milk. I’m starving!_ Grayson fussed. **

“I am going to go feed him,” Jim told Amanda as he took Grayson into his arms.  “Make sure you take lots of pictures of my big boy eating his cake.”

“Oh, I will,” Amanda replied.

Jim smiled and then turned and left the room.

* * *

 

Sebastian finished his delicious sweet treat and then looked around.  His sa-mekh was standing near him with an almost smile on his face.  His gammy was also there smiling at him and taking pictures, but no daddy…or Grayson.

**_It is my birthday and Grayson is getting Daddy’s attention,_ Sebastian thought. _How rude._**

* * *

 

After Grayson had been fed, Jim put him in his rocker in the living room and then went to mingle with his friends.  Sebastian walked over to the rocker and stared at his brother.

**_Why are there so many people here?_ Grayson asked. **

**_Because it is my birthday. They are here for me, not you._ **

**_I have no idea what a birthday is and besides…I got the milk dispensers._ **

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at his little brother and then noticed that Grayson had a rattle in his hand.  Sebastian smiled and then took it.

**_Hey! That’s mine!_ **

**_Negative,_ Sebastian retorted. _It is mine now._**

**_Well…you…assbutt!_ Grayson yelled before starting to cry. **

Sebastian turned to leave with the rattle when he looked up and saw sa-mekh come towards them.

Spock knelt down next to the rocker and Sebastian and looked at them, “Sebastian, why is your brother crying?”

“I do not know,” Sebastian replied.

Spock arched a brow, “Are you lying?”

Sebastian pouted and looked to the ground before nodding. He then handed the rattle back to Grayson, who immediately stopped crying.  

“Thank you for giving it back to your brother. It was wrong of you to take it from him.  Right?”

“Yes.”

“We have talked about this, my son.  Daddy gets upset when you make Grayson cry.  He is your little brother.  It is your big brother responsibility to love him and watch out for him. He needs you.”

**_I know, sa-mekh…he just…is annoying._ **

**_Your face is annoying,_ Grayson snapped before shaking his rattle. **

“Are you going to try and be nicer to Grayson?”

“Yes,” Sebastian nodded.

Spock nodded back before saying, “Today is your birthday and everyone is here to celebrate. Let us go out back so that you can play with Zoey and Carys.” Spock then picked his son up and carried him away. 

* * *

 

Sebastian sat in the sandbox in the back yard and played with Zoey.  Since Carys was not able to communicate with them anymore, only Zoey was up for playing.  She would be three in a few months, though, and then Sebastian won’t have anyone besides Grayson to talk to.

**Sebastian internally sighed, _I guess I have to like my little brother.  It will just be the two of us talking. I have not been the best big brother, have I?  No…no I haven’t.  Sa-mekh says I need to be nicer to Grayson because it makes Daddy upset when I make Grayson cry. I will be better from now on. Maybe I can bring him a present to get him to like me better. Yeah! I will do that._**

Sebastian then thought of a present and grabbed some sand, _I will bring him sand to play with._  He then stood up and walked into the house.  He went to his brother, who was still in the rocker, and put the sand in his lap.

**_You can play with this, little brother,_ Sebastian said. _Sand is fun._**

**_Can I eat it?_ Grayson asked before trying to grab at the sand. **

“No! No, no,” Jim fretted, rushing over to his sons and wiping the sand away from Grayson.

“Sebastian, sand is not for babies,” Amanda said, coming over to them. 

“Play wit it,” Sebastian told him.

Jim sighed and looked to his two year old, “You and other big kids can play with the sand, but Grayson is too little.  Thank you for trying to be nice and playing with him, but he’s too little right now.”

“Okay.”

**_Well, I tried though.  That counts,_ Sebastian thought.  _I will try again later._**

Jim smiled at his son and ushered him back outside to play. He then picked up Grayson and held him while Amanda brushed more of the sand off him.

“At least he’s trying to be a good big brother now.”

“Indeed,” Amanda replied.

**_He’s trying? Excuse me, milk dispensers, but do you not remember he tried pushing my stroller out of the house last week?_ Grayson said. **

“They’re still babies, Jim.  As they get older they’ll realize that neither is going anywhere.”

Jim chuckled and nodded, “Yeah, I know.  I hope now Sebastian will stop trying to leave Grayson places or steal his toys.”

“Oh, well, Spock used to sneak into Sybok’s room all the time and take toys.”

Jim laughed at that and then turned to see Spock standing in the door way staring at them with a raised eyebrow.  Jim just laughed harder.

* * *

 

Spock laid in bed and stared at his beautiful sleeping husband.  He smiled and smoothed some hair off Jim’s forehead before getting out of bed and leaving the room.  He went to Sebastian’s room and found his oldest son sitting on the floor playing with Ayhan.

Spock went to them and sat down across from him, “Sebastian.”

“Yes, sa-mekh?”

“Thank you for trying to be nice with Grayson earlier.”

“You welcome.”

“Are you going to be loving and caring big brother from now on?”

“Yes.”

Spock gave his son a small smiled and nodded, “That is good to hear.”

“Is daddy mad?”

“No, of course not.  He is quite pleased that you have tried to be friendly.”

“I love you.”

“I love you as well and we both love daddy and Grayson very much, don’t we?”

Sebastian nodded, “Yes!”

.

.

.

“Sa-mekh?”

“Hmm?”

“No more milk for Grayson?”

Spock shook his head and sighed, “Unfortunately, Grayson will be on daddy’s milk for a while.”

“Damn.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before thinking _I am still not even allowed to touch them._


	3. Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock commits the ultimate betrayal against Sebastian :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds, Spock wants access of course

Jim smiled at seeing his husband put their oldest son, Sebastian to bed.  While Amanda had stayed home and watched Grayson, Jim and Spock took their oldest out for the day as a reward for being an awesome big brother the past few weeks.  He had started to become a big help with Grayson.  There were a few instances where Sebastian seemed to fuss at Grayson and make Grayson cry, but that was starting to become less common now.  

Jim went over to the toddler bed and kissed his son on the forehead before leaving the room. He checked on Grayson, who was slumbering peacefully in his nursery before heading downstairs and relaxing on the couch.

* * *

 

Spock came into the living room several moments later and sat next to his mate on the couch.  Jim smiled at him before refocusing on the television screen.

“Jim,” Spock started.  “I have decided that I will no longer perform anilingus on your person.”

Jim’s eyes went wide behind his glasses as he turned and looked to his mate, “Excuse me?”

“Since it is an act that you immensely enjoy, I will not perform it anymore. Unless…”

“Unless…what?”

Spock glanced to Jim’s chest and then back up.

“Oh, I see.  That’s how it is huh?” Jim questioned, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Indeed it is. Perhaps we could come to a compromise?”

Jim chuckled, “You are basically manipulating me, you know?  I cut you off from my nipples because I need to feed our son.  I didn’t do it because I didn’t enjoy you touching them in the bedroom.”

Spock blinked and then the tips of his ears tinted green, “Well…I…um…”

“I wouldn’t mind a compromise though,” Jim interrupted his husband’s stuttering.

“Really?”

Jim nodded and then grinned, “Okay…you don’t stop the anilingus and I’ll let you…have access to the left one.  Grayson prefers the right one anyway.”

“Yes, I agree,” Spock quickly said in a bit of excitement.

Jim chuckled, “So bedroom?”

Spock nodded and then grabbed up his mate and carried him off to bed.

* * *

 

Sebastian woke up and looked around.  He had an unpleasant dream and now he wished for his daddy to comfort him.  He got out of his toddler bed and left his bedroom.  He walked down the dimly lit hallway and stopped in front of his dad’s bedrooms.

**_What are those noises?_ Sebastian thought before reaching up and turning the handle to the door.  He opened the door and gasped. **

“Sa-mekh!” Sebastian fussed.

* * *

 

Jim had been in bliss until he heard his son exclaim.  He jolted under Spock and pushed his Vulcan off him on onto the floor.  Jim sat up and pulled the covers around him as he looked to see Sebastian standing in the doorway glaring at his sa-mekh who was sprawled on the floor. 

“No! Not yours!” Sebastian told Spock before turning and stomping back to his room.

Jim groaned and got out of bed.  He put his glasses on and redressed before focusing on Spock, who was still on the floor.

“Dammit, Spock! You couldn’t’ve locked the door?” Jim fussed at his mate before grabbing a pillow and hitting Spock with it.  He then threw his hands up in the air and grumbled out, “Now, I might have to start breastfeeding him again! You are so not touching them again."

Jim then shook his head at his husband and left the room to go after his upset two year old.

Spock sat up on the floor and rubbed his shoulder that hit the floor when Jim pushed him off the bed.  He then licked his lips and smiled.

“It was worth it though,” Spock said to himself before getting up off the floor and putting his pajamas on.

* * *

 

The next morning, Spock sat at the kitchen table across from his oldest son.  Sebastian was in his booster seat, arms crossed over his chest, glaring at his sa-mekh.

“Sebastian, I am an adult and there are things that…”

“Svik,” Sebastian said, interrupting his sa-mekh.

Spock hung his head, “I did not betray…”

“Svik.”

Spock nodded and looked to his son, “I apologize, my son.  It was not my intention to betray you.  There are adult…things that occur in the bedroom and…”

“Tobeg.”

Spock internally sighed, “Yes, I am making excuses.  I will not do it again, Sebastian.  Okay?”

**_Should I tell him daddy gave me access to the dispensers last night and last week for being good to Grayson?  Nah.  Sa-mekh needs to learn that they are definitely not his,_ Sebastian thought. **

Sebastian then climbed down from the seat and walked out of the kitchen, giving his sa-mekh a mean look as he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Grayson in this one shot, but I will be doing a Halloween one next week :)
> 
> Svik means betrayal in Vulcan and tobeg means excuse


	4. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's Halloween with his grumpy Vulcans ^-^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for this chapter: Jim breastfeeding is mentioned

Jim carried his eight month old in a carrier across his chest and wandered around the Halloween costume shop.  Spock was holding Sebastian’s hand and trailing after his mate.  Neither Spock nor Sebastian were pleased about being in the shop.

“Jim, I do not wish to wear a costume this year,” Spock said.

“Me neither,” Sebastian agreed with his sa-mekh.

Jim sighed at his stubborn Vulcans before giving them an ultimatum, “Look, either you two go pick out your own costumes or I send you trick-or-treating in nothing but pink tutus. What’s your choice?”

Spock picked up Sebastian and said, “We will pick our own costumes, ashayam.”

“Yeah, daddy.”

Jim smiled and nodded, “Good, get going then.  Grayson and I need to pick out ours.”

Spock turned and walked away, disappearing with Sebastian into the rows of costumes. Jim chuckled at his Vulcans before heading to the baby costumes. 

“What should be dress up as, Grayson?” Jim asked his son even though the book could not respond except for little babbles and noises.

**_Daddy, I have no clue what is happening right now, but I think I would like to chew on the skeleton thing over there,_ Grayson thought. **

“How about Ninja turtles?”

**_What? No._ **

“Batman and Robin?” Jim then shook his head, “Nah. We’re both blondes.” 

Jim sighed and then wandered around the store.  He was nearing the men’s section when he saw it. 

“Oh. My. God.  That is our costume!”

* * *

 

Jim checked out and grabbed the big bag from the clerk as Spock and Sebastian approached holding their costumes.

“And what did my cuties get?” Jim asked.

Spock sighed and held up his, “Sebastian and I find these to be tolerable costume choices.”

Jim chuckled at seeing his mate and son holding Where’s Waldo costumes.

“Big Waldo and mini Waldo?”

“Yes,” Sebastian said.  **_I actually wanted to be a ninja but sa-mekh said no._**

“What did you get, ashayam?” Spock questioned.

“Oh you’ll see tomorrow night.”

“I could just peek in the bag now.”

“You do that and you’re cut off tonight.”

“I will wait then.”

Jim grinned, “Of course you will.”

**_Daddy and other dad are weird,_ Grayson said. **

**_You do not even know the half of it, little brother,_ Sebastian responded.**

* * *

 

The next evening, Jim sat Grayson is his walker in the bedroom and then got undressed. 

**_Milk!_ Grayson wondered and made grabby hands to his daddy. **

“No, I just fed your little chunky butt,” Jim told his son.  Grayson made a grumpy face and then got distracted by Jim pressing a couple musical buttons on the walker. 

**_Oh! What’s this?_ **

Jim shook his head and then pulled out the bag with his and Grayson’s costume in it.  He smiled at it and then put it on.

He admired himself in the mirror and then picked up his boy and laid him on the bed, “Time for your costume.”

**_I’d rather have milk._ **

* * *

 

Spock stood in the living room with his son, mini-Waldo.  Both did not wish to go out trick-or-treating but were going as to make their illogical human happy.  Jim had even grabbed a Where’s Waldo Woof dog costume for Daisy as well. Spock had her leash in his hand as the yellow lab sat patiently beside him.  While Ayhan was an indoor cat, Jim still put the calico into a pumpkin outfit.

Spock turned towards the stairs as he heard Jim walking down them.  His eyebrows both raised up at seeing his mate and youngest child in their costumes.

“Who you gonna call?” Jim said with a big grin.

Jim was wearing a ghostbusters costume while Grayson was dressed like the stay puft marshmallow man. Sebastian looked at his daddy and little brother and then started laughing. Spock gave a small smiled but didn’t laugh.

**_You look so funny!_ Sebastian said to Grayson. **

**_Shut up.  I’ll pee on you!_ **

Jim laughed at themselves too before adjusting Grayson on his hip and going to get the stroller. 

* * *

 

“Love the costume, Jim,” Bones said as they started walking along the neighborhood.

“Love yours as well, Superman,” Jim replied, pushing along the stroller that had his stay puft baby in it.  “Carys makes a cute little Super Girl.”

Bones nodded, “She picked her costume out and then I figured I’d just coordinate with hers. Carol makes a sexy witch, huh?” Bones nodded over to his wife who was chatting with Spock about science stuff.  Carys was holding her mommy's hand while petting Daisy at the same time. 

“I guess.  I’m more into my sexy Waldo.”

Bones snorted as David yelled at them to walk faster.  The almost six year old was wearing some cartoon character costume that Jim didn’t recognize.

“David, daddy and Uncle Jim are fine,” Carol told her son.  “Let’s walk ahead with your sister and Sebastian, okay?”

“Okay,” David sighed before jogging ahead.

Jim chuckled as Carol shook her head and quickly walked after her son to the next house.

* * *

 

Jim sighed as he plopped down onto the couch after taking off his costume and feeding Grayson. He was tired from walking all over the neighborhood. Sebastian was in his pajamas and watching the _Halloween Tree_ with Grayson who was sitting up beside him on the floor. He turned his head and saw Spock was still in his costume, complete with the hat, glasses and stripped sweater. The Vulcan was methodically going through the bags of candy and treats they collected and sorting the candies and treats by what Sebastian could eat from the ones he couldn’t.

“How’d we make out this year?” Jim asked.

“Our neighbors took note of your suggestion at last week’s home owners meeting,” Spock said.  “We have numerous treats that are not candy or chocolate.” Spock held up some of cool stickers and then a bag of animal crackers.

“Oh cool.  Give the chocolate stuff to Bones since I can even eat it since apparently everyone with pointy ears in this house is being breastfed.”

The tips of Spock’s ears tinted green as he nodded and shoved all the chocolate into one of the candy bags.

“I am going to start weening Grayson in a few months though and then nothing for nobody.  Got it?”

“Yes, ashayam,” Spock said before standing up and going over to sit next to his mate on the couch.  “Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim smiled and kissed Spock on the cheek, “Love you, too.”

.

.

.

 _Is there another costume you will wear for me tonight?_ Spock asked.

 _Perhaps,_ Jim responded before sending a mental image of himself in a tight, sexy sailor outfit to Spock.

Spock closed his eyes and bit back a growl before standing and saying, “Boys, it is bedtime now. Time to sleep and stay asleep.”

Jim laughed as Spock picked up both boys and proceeded to carry them upstairs.

“No, sa-mekh,” Sebastian said.  “I not sleepy.”

**_Me too.  Not tired. No bed,_ Grayson agreed with his older brother. **

“No, it is bedtime,” Spock said.

Sebastian looked to his brother and nodded.  Grayson nodded back and then they both started crying.

“Daddy!” Sebastian cried out as Grayson bunched up his little face and started to ball.

Spock internally groaned as Jim came up the stairs and took Sebastian from Spock and started to sooth him.

“It’s okay, you two,” Jim cooed. “It’s not beddy-bye time yet.  Your father was just kidding.  Right, Spock?”

Spock cuddled Grayson and reluctantly nodded.

_It’s only eight-thirty, Spock.  Be patient._

_You be patient._

Jim shook his head at his stubborn husband. They then took their boys back downstairs and placed them back in front of the TV to finish watching _The Halloween Tree_.

**_Crying is good to get our way,_ Grayson said. **

**_Oh yes indeed, Grayson.  Once you learn to talk, I will explain how to say ice-cream._ **

**_Oo! I love ice-cream._ **

**_Me too._ **

Spock sat on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.  His mate cuddled up next to him chuckled.

“I have three babies, don’t I?” Jim said.

Spock mumbled under his breath and shook his head.

“Yep, three grumpy babies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! ^-^  
> Now I'm off to watch The Halloween Tree and hand out candy :)


	5. Cut Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim decides that he is cutting off all his Vulcans after a discussion with his mother-in-law. Sebastian throws a tantrum...Spock throws a tantrum...Grayson decides to get naked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tag for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds

“Amanda!” Jim exclaimed, hugging his mother-in-law.  “I’ve missed you. Stop leaving me alone with my Vulcans.”

Amanda laughed and hugged Jim back, “They are your sons and your husband.  I have to leave you alone with them from time to time.”

Jim pulled back, adjusted his glasses and sighed, “I guess.”

The humans then turned and looked back to the door way.  Spock was standing there with a child in each arm, staring at them with an unamused expression on his face and a raised eyebrow.  Sebastian had an equal expression on his face while Grayson was chewing on a teething toy and looking around.

**_What is this place?  It’s nice outside,_ Grayson mentally asked.  **

**_This is Gammy’s and Gampy’s house on Vulcan. The weather here is quite nice. Not as cold as where we live._ **

Amanda smiled, “Look at them. So cute and grumpy looking.”

“Yep.  My grumpy boys,” Jim nodded.  He then turned to Amanda and said, “So how is your research coming along?”

“It’s great.  I actually could use your advice on one part.  Come with me to my study.”

Spock opened his mouth to stop his mate and mother from leaving but it was too late.  Spock closed his mouth and shook his head at the illogical humans. 

“Gotta poop,” Sebastian told his dad.

**_Oh, me too!_ Grayson thought before scrunching up his face and filling his diaper. **

Spock internally groaned and before carrying his sons up to the nursery his parents had made.

* * *

 

“Are we expecting anyone else for Thanksgiving?” Amanda asked Jim as they looked over her research notes.

Jim shook his head, “No.  Chris went to Deneva to be with Sam and his family.  Bones and Carol are in London with the kids.”

Amanda nodded, “Whatever the reason for the visit, Sarek and I love having you all here.  We haven’t seen you four since Sebastian’s birthday.  Anything new happened that you haven’t shared in our daily chats?”

Jim was about to say no but then remembered something.  He turned to his mother-in-law and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Yes, something has happened and I blame you.”

Amanda sat back and crossed his arms, “Excuse me?”

“How long did you breastfeed Spock?”

Amanda looked away sheepishly and mumbled something.

“Amanda.”

“Five.”

Jim’s eyes went a little wide and he whined, “Amanda!”

“Well, not exclusively until he was five.  I breastfed him exclusively until he was about two then off and on until he was five.”

Jim slouched back on the loveseat they were on and sighed, “Yep.  I totally blame you.”

“Why?  Are Sebastian and Grayson being fussy?”

“Sebastian, Grayson, _and_ Spock.  I stopped nursing Sebastian before I got pregnant with Grayson.  I was done with doing that and then I had Grayson and starting breastfeeding him.  Then Spock started…well…let’s just say I am now apparently feeding everyone.”

“Oh, Jim.  I am so sorry.  Are you going to stop soon?”

Jim nodded, “Oh, yes.  Grayson is nine months old. He is getting his teeth now and I would like to stop.  I am going to stop, but…it’s hard.”

“I know it is.  The bonding moments you have with your sons, and apparently Spock, when you’re doing it.  That’s why I kept it up for so long.  I liked the closeness.  I had this grumpy little Vulcan who was starting to act like his father all the time…all emotionless and logical.”

“Sarek’s not emotionless.”

“I know that, but Spock didn’t at the time.  Anyway, I like that those moments with Spock.  He’d let me hold him and love on him.  When I stopped he started pulling away.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine.  Long time ago and I don’t regret it.”

Jim laughed, “I’m glad you don’t.  It would be so weird if you were still doing that.”

“Oh god,” Amanda laughed out. “I would not be doing that.”

“So what made you stop?  Did Sarek say something?”

“Yes.  Well…I guess it’s like father, like son.  Spock walked into our bedroom one night and saw…well…Sarek was…no, he is, fond of certain areas in the bedroom.”

“Oh god, it is like father like son,” Jim chuckled.  “Sebastian walked in on us.  Oh goodness…Sebastian was saying that Spock betrayed him.  It was too cute.”

“I think Spock thought the same thing because the next day he bit his father.”

Jim’s eyes went wide, “Spock bit Sarek?”

“He sure did. Sarek put his foot down then about the nursing and I stopped.  Spock was the grumpiest little thing for the next month but then he moved on and got over it.”

“Until now.”

Amanda chuckled, “I’m so sorry.”

Jim waved her off with a smile, “It’s alright.  You know what, though? I am going to put my foot down now.  Spock and Sebastian are cut off while I wean Grayson to a bottle.”

“That sounds like a good plan, Jim,” Amanda said as Grayson came running into the room wearing just a diaper. Amanda gasped and then looked to Jim. “Since when has been able to walk?”

“Um…a couple weeks.  Surprise!”

**_Daddy, look! Nakey! Well…not completely, but I can…_ Grayson then tried to get at the fastenings of his diaper.  **

Jim shook his head and scooped up his mobile baby.

**_Aw, daddy.  I was going to get nakey. I wanted to mark that shiny object over there._ **

“Spock was fond of running about naked for awhile.  Would pee on everything like he was marking his territory,” Amanda told Jim before grabbing her grandson from him.  She settled Grayson in her lap and kissed the top of his blonde head.

“Spock still likes to run around naked,” Jim replied as Spock and Sebastian came into the room. Spock raised an eyebrow at his mate before shaking his head.  Jim chuckled and asked, “So why is our little guy naked?”

“He soiled his clothes and we have not brought in the luggage from the hover car.”

“I used big boy potty,” Sebastian announced, walking over to the loveseat where his daddy and Gammy were sitting.

**_I marked other dad,_ Grayson chimed in and thought. Grayson then looked at his daddy and grinned.  _Can I have those?_**

The boy then reached over and snatched Jim’s glasses off his face.  Jim shook his head but allowed his son to hold the glasses.

“You used the big boy potty?” Amanda asked Sebastian with a big smile.  “You are getting to be quite the young man then.”

“I know.”

Jim and Amanda laughed at that.

“Jim, why don’t you and Spock go have that _talk,_ ” Amanda looked at Jim and said. "While I take the boys outside to the garden."

“Talk?” Spock questioned. 

Jim took his glasses back from Grayson and then looked to Spock and nodded, “Yeah…we need to have a little chat about a plan I thought of.”

* * *

 

“That is a terrible plan, ashayam,” Spock said a little while later after Jim had told him about his conversation with Amanda.  While Amanda was playing with her grandsons in the garden, Jim had taken his husband up to the bedroom to talk.

“Spock, seriously, I can’t keep doing this.  I love the bonding with my boys and you, but I need my normal chest back.  I don’t want to little boobs for the rest of my life.  So, you and Sebastian…no more milk.”

Spock nearly pouted. Jim sighed and walked up to this mate. He wrapped his arms around Spock’s neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you as well, Jim.”

“Once Grayson is weaned my nipples will be yours exclusively.  No milk though.”

Spock nodded and wrapped his arms around his mate.

.

.

.

“So what was your dad doing that night that you felt the need to bite him?”

Spock pulled away from his mate suddenly and practically stomped out of the bedroom.  Jim watched him go then doubled over and laughed.

* * *

 

“Milk!” Sebastian demanded after dinner. 

Jim shook his head, “No more milk.  I’m weaning your brother off so no one else is getting any.”

**Sebastian narrowed his eyes, _No, daddy. That is unacceptable._**

“No.”

“Sebastian George, behave.”

Sebastian got a grumpy look on his face then threw himself on to the ground.  He laid face-down on the carpet of the room like a plank and made growly noises in a tantrum.

Jim sighed and turned to his husband for support. Spock had an expression on his face that made Jim think he was almost about to throw an illogical tantrum himself.

_Are you fucking serious, Spock?_

Spock shook his head and then went over to Sebastian and picked his son up. 

“Thank you,” Jim said before leaving the room. 

Sebastian glared at his sa-mekh holding him, “You fault?”

Spock sat down on a nearby couch and shook his head, “No it is not my fault.  Sebastian, I know I have said this before when Grayson was a newborn, but daddy’s milk belongs to daddy.  You were fine with not having them for almost a year before your brother was born, remember?”

**Sebastian nodded, _I remember but I did not like it._**

“Well, daddy is getting…tired of you, me, and Grayson demanding them.  Grayson needed them more than us and now no one will be getting them ever again.”

“Dammit.”

Spock sighed, “Dammit indeed.”

* * *

 

Spock left Sebastian with Amanda in the living room a few moments later and went in search of his husband.  He wandered upstairs, past his room, to the boys’ room that his parents had had set up.  Spock stopped in the door way and stared.

“This is not cutting everyone off, t’hy’la,” Spock said.

Jim looked up from where he sat in a rocking chair nursing Grayson. Jim smiled and shook his head, “I’ve been reading and it says stopping cold turkey could be painful to me.  It is recommended to slowly stop by doing a feeding once a day or just pumping. Which is what I will be doing.”

Jim then look fondly down at his son in his arms, “I like this though, but I know I can’t keep it up forever.”

Spock went to refute that but Jim narrowed his eyes at his husband so Spock shut up.

“This is the last time nursing him though,” Jim said.  “After this, I’ll just pump once a day for a little while until everything is dried up.”

Spock nodded, “If that is what you want.”

“It is.”

“Sebastian is upset.”

“So are you.”

“I have no comment on that.”

* * *

 

Later that night, after the boys had been put to bed, Jim was sitting up in Spock’s bed reading.  His glasses had slid down his nose and Spock thought he look adorable.

“Not tonight, Spock.”

“I did not say anything, Jim.”

Jim turned his head and looked to his mate standing next to the bed.  He pushed his glasses up and grinned, “I know what you’re thinking, t’hy’la, and you’re not getting any tonight.”

.

.

.

“Please.”

“No.”

“One last time?”

Jim sighed and closed his book.  He sat it on the bedside table and looked at Spock, “The readings say to give no stimulation to the nipples.  They could get confused and want to produce milk.  If we do anything, you can't go anywhere near my chest area.”

“You…that is…I…” Spock gritted his teeth and made a grumpy expression. “You were not thinking of this before you talked with my mother.”

“Well…sort of…she just…” Jim stopped as he saw Spock turn on his heel and left the room. “Hey! Where are you going?”

Jim jumped from the bed and followed after his mate.

* * *

 

Sarek sat at his desk and looked around the various PADDs he had strewn about.  He was about to turn in for the night but first he need to sign off on a project for the VSA.  He looked up as the door to his study was burst open.

“Spock, what is the mean…”

“This is your fault,” Spock said, standing in the doorway and pointing an accusing finger at his father.  Sarek stood up from his seat and raised a brow.

“What is my fault?”

“You…you…and mother…I saw you...and now…your fault!”

“Son, you are not making any sense at all.”

“Your loins!”

Sarek raised both eyebrows at that.

“I come from…them and now…Jim…milk…none!”

Sarek saw his son’s mate appear behind him in the doorway.

“All gone!” Spock said before dropping to the floor like Sebastian had done earlier and laid there, face-down, like a plank and made growly noises.

Sarek stared at his son and then looked to Jim, “Explain.”

Jim sighed and then explained, “You and your son apparently share a nipple slash lactation kink and he’s upset that I’m cutting everyone off so that I can have milk supply dry up so that I can stop having little boobs.”

“Logical, but I do not have any such kinks.”

Spock made a disgruntled sound from his spot on the ground in disagreement of his father saying that he has no such kinks. Sarek shook his head as Amanda came into the doorway and stood next to Jim.

“What is this noise?  And why is Spock having a tantrum?”

“M’not having a tantrum,” Spock mumbled into the carpet.

Jim explained to Amanda what he had just told Sarek. Amanda chuckled.

“Like father, like son,” Amanda said.

“Amanda, I do not…” Sarek tried saying but Amanda shook her head at him.

“Sarek, its time for bed.”

Sarek didn’t move from his spot behind his desk.

“Sarek. Time for bed.  Move it,” Amanda snapped. 

Jim bit his lip from laughing at Sarek and seeing where Spock, Sebastian, and Grayson actually get their grumpy expression from. 

Sarek glanced to Jim and then moved from his desk.  He stepped over his on on the carpet and walked passed the illogical humans in the doorway and out of the room. Amanda smiled and turned to Jim, “Have a good night, sweetie.  Oh and a little advice…cold compresses on your chest can help relieve any discomfort.”

“Thank you.”

“Also in regards to…” Amanda nodded to Spock who was still on the floor.  “Leave him.  He and the boys need to know that tantrums will not get them attention.”

“Got it. Have a good night, Amanda.’

Amanda smiled and then walked away to her and Sarek’s bedroom.  Jim smiled and then turned his attention to his adult half human half Vulcan husband on the floor and sighed.

“Goodnight, Spock who comes from the loins of Sarek.”

Spock made a growly noise but didn’t move so Jim turned and left him there.

* * *

 

**Three Weeks Later**

The family was back on Earth and in their house.  Sebastian had been good with being re-weaned from Jim and was sound asleep in his toddler bed in his room.  Grayson had been fussy but had made it through and now was exclusively on bottle formula and his baby food. Spock, had surprisingly after the first night on Vulcan, been wonderful.  Jim had not had to tell him not to touch anything or seen his mate get fussy at all.  Spock had, though, bogarted all the extra milk Jim had pumped into bottles from the fridge, but their sons and Jim didn’t mind. Jim’s milk supply was completely gone and Jim was happy to have his chest area back to normal.

Jim smiled to himself as he stared at himself in the mirror of the bathroom. He was shirtless and only wearing his boxer briefs.  He adjusted his glasses on his face and nodded.

“Back to my before Sebastian and Grayson body.  Thirty-five and looking fine,” Jim grinned.  He then felt Spock poke at their bond so Jim turned off the light in the bathroom and went into their bedroom.

He found Spock was wearing just pajama bottoms and sitting patiently and expectantly on their bed staring at him.  Jim arched a brow.

“What’s up, Spock?”

“You informed me two point one nine days ago that I would get a present tonight.”

Jim chuckled and walked over to his side of the bed, “Oh, that’s right. You sure you want it tonight and not next week when it’s Christmas?”

Spock shook his head, “I would like my present now as you said two point one nine days ago…”

“Okay, okay,” Jim interrupted his Vulcan with a grin.  He then opened the bedside drawer and pulled out a bottle of chocolate syrup.

“Wanna lick this off of me?”

Spock’s mouth dropped open as he stared at the bottle.

“Now that there is no milk, you can do whatever you want with them,” Jim purred before crawling on to the bed to Spock.

Spock growled and grabbed his mate and pinned him to the bed under him. Jim took his glasses off and set them to the side before grabbing Spock by the ears and pulling him down for a passionate kiss.  Spock broke the kiss after a moment and trailed kisses and nips along Jim’s jaw to a spot on his neck that always made Jim turn to a whimpering mess under Spock. 

Jim was starting to loose himself when he heard their bedroom door creak open.  His eyes went wide and he pushed Spock off of him and onto the floor. Jim sat up quickly and looked to the door and then sighed in relief. He saw a blurry cat in the doorway. 

“Ayhan, you silly cat,” Jim said before putting his glasses on and getting out of bed.  He shooed the calico out of the room and then looked down the hallway and listened.  He didn’t hear any stirrings from the boys so he shut the bedroom door and locked it. He turned back to the bed and saw Spock was laying on his back on the floor holding a hand to his groin.

“Ooo…shit. Did you…land on it?” Jim asked.

Spock shook his head, “You knee’d me when you pushed me off the bed.”

Jim walked over to his mate and sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at Spock, “I’m sorry.”

Spock closed his eyes and willed the pain to go away.

“Wanna an ice pack?”

“No.”

Jim grinned, “Want me to kiss it better?”

.

.

.

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot that this Jim wears glasses ^-^ so I made sure to add his spectacles in.


	6. Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas with the happy family!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, but here you go! Merry belated Christmas!

Jim adjusted his ten month old son, Grayson, on his hip as he walked through the mall.  Spock was walking beside him, holding hands with Sebastian.

“This is illogical,” Spock stated.

Jim smiled, “You say that every year.”

**_Why are we here?_ Grayson asked his brother. **

**_It is the mall.  There are shops here that people buy objects from,_ Sebastian replied. **

**_Toys?_ **

**_Yes, toys._ **

“Having our sons believe that a mythical man…” Spock started to say but Jim shook his head and stopped walking and turned to his mate.  Spock stopped walking as well and looked at Jim.

“Spock, dear, I love you, but you will not ruin Christmas. Santa is very much real until I say so, okay?”

Spock reluctantly nodded, “Yes, ashayam.”

“Santa?” Sebastian blinked up at this fathers and asked.

Jim smiled down at his two year old, “Yep, buddy.  We’re going to see Santa Claus.”

**_Who is Santa Claus?_ Grayson questioned. **

**_He brings toys every Christmas.  I do not know how or why, but I like getting presents._ **

**_Me too!_ **

**_**************************************_ **

Jim and the family stood patiently in the line for Santa and Spock tried not to cringe at the noisy children around them. 

“If you want to go stand by the exit, that’s fine, Spock,” Jim told his mate. “I’ll wave you over when its our turn.

“Thank you.”  Spock grabbed up Sebastian and took him out of the line and to stand near the exit.

Jim shook his head and then looked to Grayson in his arms.  “Its just you and me, little guy.”

**_I see that.  Why are we here?  Will the Santa person give me presents?_ Grayson wondered before grabbing his daddy’s glasses off his face. **

“Silly boy. I need those,” Jim said with a light chuckled before taking his glasses back from his son and putting them on.  Jim then looked over Grayson’s cute Christmas outfit and smiled. 

“Oh a Vulcan child,” a woman’s voice behind him cooed.  “Never seen one before.”

Jim resisted rolling his eyes at woman.  He looked to her and put on a smile, “Yep, he’s actually half Vulcan.”

“Look at those ears.  Just the cutest.  And those big brown eyes,” the woman said, smiling at Jim.  “He has your blonde hair.”

Jim nodded, “Yeah, he’s a cutie.”

“And it’s just you?”

“Actually…”

“I’m a single mom myself.  Got two little girls: five and seven. Dad just took off.  But look at you, doing it yourself.  Such a wonderful father.”

“Thanks, but I’m not…”

“You know, us single parents should stick together.  Do you like coffee?”

“I…” was all Jim managed to get out before Spock appeared beside him with Sebastian and lightly growled at the woman.  Sebastian out right glared at the woman.  The woman sputtered out an apology before slinking a couple steps away.

_Thanks,_ Jim told his mate. 

_You are mine,_ Spock replied, wrapping his arm around Jim’s waist and pulling him close.

“I know.  And your mine.”

“Indeed.”

Jim smiled at Spock then noticed that they were almost the next in line to see Santa. “We’re all going to look so cute getting our picture taken with Santa.”

“Yes,” Sebastian agreed while Spock arched a brow.

“The boys are getting their picture taken, Jim. Not us.”

**_Okay, so this Santa guy brings presents?_ Grayson asked. **

**_Yes. You sit on his lap and he will ask you what you would like for Christmas.  Tell him a couple toys would want then smile at daddy for the picture to be taken._ **

“Why can’t we all be in the picture, Spock?”

“Because we are adults and I do not want to.”

Jim shook his head.

“Jim, ashayam, we have never been in the picture before.  Last year it was just Sebastian in the picture and it was also just him in his first picture with Santa. Why start now with all of us being in the picture?”

**_My speaking abilities are limited to ‘daddy’, ‘dada’, ‘no’, and ‘up’,_ Grayson told his brother. **

**_Oh…right.  Well tell me what you would like and I will inform Santa._ **

“You’re right, Spock,” Jim sighed.  “We’ll just get the boys’ pictures taken.”

Spock nodded and then glanced to their sons.  Jim looked as well and saw Grayson and Sebastian staring at each other.

“They do that a lot,” Jim commented. “It’s like…they’re having a mental conversation or something.”

“That is illogical.”

“I guess.  Would be cool if they were.”

**_I would like...books.  I like when daddy reads me books. Oh and a truck.  I like pushing them around the room._ **

**Sebastian nodded, _Good choices for presents.  I will inform Santa of your list._**

**_**************************************_ **

Jim light up as he walked Grayson over to the mall Santa.  Jim smiled as Santa reached out for Grayson and plopped him on his knee.  Spock helped Sebastian onto the Santa’s other knee then stepped back out of the way of the camera with Jim.

**_Is this plump man Santa, Sebastian?_ **

**_Yes.  He is different from the one last year, but I guess they all work for the real Santa._ **

“Ho! Ho! Ho!” Santa said to Grayson whose eyes went wide. “What would you like for Christmas, little one?”

Grayson responded by crying and looking to his parents. **_Who the hell is this guy! I don’t like him!_**

**_**************************************_ **

Amanda looked to the front door as Jim and the family came in with the boys.  She was about to smile but noticed the grumpy expressions on all their faces. 

“What happened?” she asked.

Jim gave his mate a look before taking Grayson over to the toys in the living room and placing him down. Sebastian wondered over as well and sat with his brother while Spock stalked off to the kitchen.

“Well Spock is banned from the mall,” Jim told her, plopping down next to her on the couch.

“Why?”

“He nerve pinched Santa.”

Amanda’s jaw dropped at hearing that.  She turned towards the kitchen and saw Spock standing there holding a cup of tea looking innocent.

“S'chn T'gai Spock,” Amanda fussed. “Why did you do that?”

“He made Grayson cry,” Spock said.

“Spock, that’s what happens sometimes with babies and Santa.  He didn’t do it on purpose,” Jim told him.

Amanda shook her head and looked to Jim, “So he’s banned from the mall?”

Jim nodded, “Yep.  Also, every child that was at the mall today now think Spock killed Santa.  It’ll probably be on the news.”

“I did not kill that man.  He was merely unconscious for eleven point eight minutes,” Spock spoke up. “Also, he made Grayson cry.”

“Anyway, Amanda, here is the best picture that was taken right before Spock nerve pinched Santa,” Jim ignored Spock and said. He pulled out his PADD and showed her the picture.  Amanda chuckled at seeing Sebastian staring at the camera with the hint of a smile while Grayson was crying and reaching out to someone off to the side.  “He was making grabby hands at us.”

“Poor Grayson,” Amanda cooed before looking to where her grandsons were playing.

**_The Santa person was scary,_ Grayson said.  _I did not like him._**

**_I noticed,_ Sebastian replied. _I guess you will not get presents then._**

Grayson looked to his brother with big brown eyes, **_What?_**

**_Santa does not bring presents to naughty children.  That is what daddy says._ **

**Grayson’s bottom lip started to tremble.  He looked to his daddy and then started to cry again.**

Jim sighed and stood up, “Grayson, what is up with you?”

**_I want presents!_ Grayson cried.**

**_**************************************_ **

The night before Christmas, Jim read his boys a few Christmas stories until they fell asleep.  Jim carried Grayson up to his room and gently laid him in his crib.  He stood over him for a few moments, admiring his sleeping child in his Christmas pajamas before switching rooms with Spock. Spock had put Sebastian in his toddler bed and tucked him in.  Jim smiled and kissed Sebastian forehead and then left the room.

Amanda and Sarek helped put presents under the tree before they retired to bed. Jim went upstairs to his room, put on his Christmas pajamas and got under the covers.

“Sebastian woke up early last year,” Jim told Spock as he got into bed next to him.  “He’ll probably wake up even earlier this year.”

“Perhaps,” Spock replied as Jim took his glasses of and put them on the bedside table. 

Jim was about to snuggle under the covers when his mate scooted over to him.

“I have an early Christmas present for you, ashal-veh,” Spock said in a husky voice that went straight to Jim’s groin.

Jim grinned and looked to Spock, “Oh? And what is this present?”

Spock wiggled his slanted eyebrows before leaning forward and starting to kiss his mate’s neck.  Jim sighed and bit his bottom lip and Spock continued to trail kisses and nips down his neck.

_Take off your shirt,_ Spock told him as he snuck a hand up the shirt and rub a thumb over a pert nipple.

Jim mewled at the contact and was about to take off his shirt when their bedroom door was knocked on.  Spock growled and looked to the door.

“Daddy, I have to poop!” Sebastian called through the door.

Jim looked to his husband apologetically before putting his glasses on and getting out of bed. “Another time, Spock. The moods gone.”

“Indeed it is,” Spock replied as Jim opened the door and took his son’s hand.

“Big boy potty?” Jim asked Sebastian who nodded and then led Jim down the hall to the bathroom.

Spock looked down to the tent in his pajamas pants and sighed.  No early Christmas present for him or Jim.

**_**************************************_ **

In the morning, both boys woke up bright and early. Jim and Spock took their boys downstairs and their eyes light up at seeing all the presents for them under the tree. They put them down on the floor and watched their sons run at the tree and look at the presents.

Jim smiled and sat on the floor in front of one of the couches while Spock sat next to the tree and presents.  Amanda and Sarek came downstairs a few moments later and joined their family so everyone could open their gifts.

Jim helped Grayson unwrap his presents as Sebastian tore in to all of his that Spock pointed out to him.

“Santa brought you some fun stuff, huh,” Jim asked his youngest.

**_He did. I got this and OH! That…look that’s mine too!_ Grayson thought, grabbing at gift bag that Daisy was sniffing. **

“Actually Grayson, that is for Daisy,” Jim told his son.

**_Why can’t I have it?_ **

Jim smiled at his son then pulled the paper from the bag.  Daisy stuck her head into the bag and pulled out a stuff toy.

**_I could play with that._ **

**_That is a doggy toy, Grayson,_ Sebastian told his brother. _You cannot play with it._**

**_Damn._ **

Jim chuckled at his son’s grumpy little face and looked to Spock.  _Love you._

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,_ Spock replied.

_Merry Christmas._

_Merry Christmas to you as well. Perhaps next year the boys will sleep in?_

Jim sent Spock a wave of amusement through their bond, _Wanted an early Christmas present in bed, didn’t you?_

_Maybe._

Jim grinned and shook his head as Sebastian found his new tricycle hiding behind the tree.

“Wow!” the boy exclaimed.

**_Can I have that?_ Grayson asked. **

**_No, Santa likes me more so I get it,_ Sebastian responded. **

Grayson looked to his daddy, his bottom lip starting to tremble and brown eyes starting to water.

“Grayson, baby, don’t cry,” Jim cooed.  “Santa brought you a ride-on toy, too.”

Spock pulled Grayson ride-on firetruck from the side over to his youngest. He picked up Grayson and sat him on the firetruck.  Grayson looked at it but started crying anyway.

**_I want a wheelie one like Sebastian! Santa doesn’t love me!_ Grayson cried. **

Sebastian shook his head and went about playing with his new toy as Amanda took out a PADD and snapped a picture of Grayson.

“Baby’s first Christmas and he’s crying,” she commented.

Jim sighed and nodded before picking the crying boy up and cuddling him.

**_I want milk dispensers,_ Grayson fussed. _That will make me feel better._ He then moved his head to Jim’s nipple through Jim’s shirt. **

Jim let out a little squeal in surprise at feeling Grayson mouth at him through his shirt.

“Grayson Sarek!” Jim said, pulling Grayson from him a bit.  He rubbed a hand over his nipple then looked to Spock with narrowed eyes.

Spock arched a brow, “I did not do anything, ashayam.”

“I blame you, though.”

“Mare Kissmas!” Sebastian shouted as best he could with a little grin.


	7. Birthday Blues

**_What is going on?_ Grayson asked from where he sat on a blanket in the park. **

**_It is your birthday,_ his older brother, Sebastian, replied. **

**Grayson’s eyes widened. _Really?_**

**_Yes, that is what everyone has been saying all day._ **

**_Yeah, well, I wasn’t paying attention.  Do I get cake?_ **

**_Unfortunately._ **

“Cay!” Grayson happily exclaimed as he watched his daddy walk over to him, holding a small cake.  Jim smiled then started singing the birthday song, getting everyone to sing along.

Grayson grinned as the song ended and everyone clapped.  His daddy then knelt down and placed the small cake in front of him.

“Dig in, little guy,” Jim told him. 

**_You don’t have to tell me twice,_ Grayson thought before diving into his cake. **

Sebastian stood nearby next to the sa-makh and made a face at the mess his little brother was making. Jim stood up and looked to his oldest and grinned.

“How about some ice-cream?” Jim asked Sebastian.

Sebastian’s eyes widened. “Ice-keam?”

“Yep. Vanilla?”

“Yes, peas,” Sebastian happily said.  Jim smiled and nodded to Spock, who picked Sebastian up and carried him over to where the ice-cream was.

* * *

 

“This was a wonderful day, Jim,” Amanda commented as she walked with him to his hovercar.  Grayson was cuddled in Jim’s arms, sound asleep from the day of fun, his little face tucked into Jim’s neck. The sun was just starting to set and it was time for the family to head home.

“It was.  I’m glad he didn’t cry any today,” Jim replied.

“He’s still a baby and they cry for no reason.”

“Tell me about it.  He cried yesterday because I wouldn’t let him eat dirt Daisy tracked in from the yard.”

Amanda laughed.

“And the day before that, he cried because all the little fruit pieces from his snack were gone. He had eaten them.”

Amanda laughed a little harder.  She shook her head as they came to the hovercar. “So illogical.”

“Indeed,” Spock commented from where he stood near the car, packing Grayson’s presents into the trunk.

“Where’s Sebastian?” Jim asked, slightly panicked.

 _Calm,_ Spock told him before pointing behind him.  Jim turned and sighed as he saw Sarek and Sebastian walking towards them.

“Hey, slow pokes, what took ya’ll so long?” Jim called with a smile.

“You slow poke,” Sebastian retorted when he got close enough.

Jim chuckled. “Tell Gammy and Grampy bye-bye. They gotta go back to the Embassy.”

“Mother, father, if you wish to stay at our house…” Spock tried.

“No, thank you,” Sarek interrupted.

“The Embassy is just easier for us,” Amanda added.

“You sure?” Jim asked.

Amanda smiled and nodded then leaned closer to Jim and whispered. “Vulcans have good hearing and Sarek is not fond of…hearing you and Spock.”

Jim’s face turned red. “Oh…my…right. Okay then.”

Spock turned his head away, but there was a distinct green tint to the tips of his ears.  Sarek ignored them and told Sebastian good-bye.  Amanda carefully hugged Jim so Grayson wouldn’t wake before hugging Sebastian.

“Bye, Gammy,” Sebastian said. 

“Bye bye.  We’ll see you tomorrow, alright?”

“Go to the fishy place?”

Amanda smiled. “Of course.” 

Sebastian gave her a small smile then walked over to his sa-mekh.  Amanda waved to Spock then Sarek led her to their waiting car. 

* * *

 

When the family entered their home several moments later, Grayson woke up and looked around.

“Bifda?” Grayson asked his daddy as Jim sat him down in the living room.

“Your birthday party is over now,” Jim smiled and said.

“No.”

“Grayson, birthday parties don’t last forever.”

**_Please do not cry,_ Sebastian told his brother. **

**_You don’t cry,_ Grayson fussed back before breaking down into tears. _My party is gone! And my cake!_**

Jim and Spock sighed.

“He gets this from you,” Spock commented.

“Why do you say that?” Jim asked as he knelt down in front of his crying one year old.

Spock opened his mouth then shut it, realizing he was digging a hole for himself. 

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” Jim said before turning his attention to Grayson. “Sweetie, please stop crying.”

**_I want my birthday party to come back,_ Grayson cried. _And cake!_**

“Grayson, you had a fun birthday party and everyone came and had a good time and now you’re crying.  Don’t cry.  If you stop, then maybe some more cake will appear.”

 _Jim, do not bribe him,_ Spock told him.

Grayson immediately stopped his water works and looked to his daddy. Sebastian rolled his eyes then went over to where Daisy was curled up and sat next to her; petting her head.

**_They are illogical,_ Sebastian told the dog. **

“Sebastian,” Jim called. “More ice-cream?”

Sebastian looked to his daddy then to Daisy.  **_Ice-cream is not illogical though._** He then stood and ran over to his parents. “Yes!”

* * *

 

Jim sighed in relief as he took off his glasses and laid down in bed later that night.

“Long day,” he said as Spock got into bed beside him.

“Indeed.”

“Just think, two more months and then Sebastian will be three. Time sure flies, huh?”

“Yes, it does,” Spock replied, turning his head to look at his mate. “Jim?”

“Hmm?”

“Would you…perhaps…like another child?”

Jim looked to Spock and gave him a smiled. “I’m thirty-six, Spock.  Past a carrier’s peak fertility time.”

“You conceived Grayson and Sebastian with no problems.”

“Amazingly, yes, I did, but…you were in Pon Far for Grayson’s conception—your peak fertile time.  And Sebastian was…” Jim trailed off and looked away from Spock. 

“Right,” Spock gritted out, thinking of Stonn.

Jim sat up and looked down to his mate. “I didn’t mean anything by bringing that up.  It’s just…what if we try and we don’t conceive.  The next time your Time comes around, I’ll be forty-one, Spock.  No carrier has had a baby over the age of thirty-five before without the help of fertility treatments.  I…I don’t want to go through those. Also, what happens if I develop preeclampsia again and something goes wrong?”

Spock sat up and nodded, but didn’t say anything.  Jim scooted closer and touched Spock's hand.

“I love you,” Jim said. “We have two beautiful sons that neither of us thought we’d ever have.  Why don’t we just…be a happy family of four?”

Spock looked to Jim and gave him a small smile. “Indeed, before I met you, I never thought I would become a father. You and our sons are my everything.”

Jim smiled back. “You’re our everything too.”

Spock leaned forward and kissed his mate. ““Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

Jim then grinned and slid his hand someone else on Spock. “How about…” Jim was then cut off by Grayson’s crying from down the hall.  Both Jim and Spock groaned as their bedroom door then opened to reveal Sebastian. Jim moved a little away from Spock and looked to their oldest son.

“He climbed out of bed to play with toys.  I told him ‘no’ but he do not listen,” Sebastian informed them.

“Why is he crying?” Jim asked, putting on his glasses and getting out of bed.

“I took the toy away. May I have more ice-keam?”

Jim shook his head then walked past Sebastian to check on the crying Grayson. Spock got out of bed and went to Sebastian and picked him up.  

"Ice-keam?" Sebastian asked again. 

"No more ice-cream. It is time for bed."

Sebastian looked to his sa-mekh as he carried him to bed then started crying.  Spock paused in the middle of the hallway and internally groaned.  Jim appeared in the doorway of Grayson's room, holding their other crying son. 

_How about a vasectomy, Spock?_

_I will think about it,_ Spock replied.


	8. Easter Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Easter oneshot with the cute family ^-^

Spock yawned as he scattered the Easter eggs about the yard, not really paying attention to how hidden they were.  He had been working long hours at the science center and just wanted to sleep, but Jim had also been working hard and, as a human, needed more rest.

Jim had gotten up with him to put out baskets and hide eggs, but then fell asleep at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee so Spock didn’t feel like waking him again to help with the eggs. 

He tossed the last eggs somewhere near the treehouse then turned back to find Sebastian standing just inside the house in his pajamas staring at him.

Spock internally sighed and walked over to his oldest son. “You are supposed to be in bed.”

“And you are supposed to be the Easter bunny,” Sebastian replied.

Spock wiggled his nose a bit causing his son to almost grin.   Spock then entered the house and turned his son to walk towards the stairs.  Spock went to Jim and carefully picked his sleeping mate up.

“I can carry daddy,” Sebastian said from where he stood by the stairs.

“You are four,” Spock told him. “You are not strong enough to carry daddy.”

“Yes I am and I will be five in two weeks.”

“What’s up?” Grayson’s voice then asked.

Spock walked to the foot of the stairs and looked up to see his three year standing at the top in his pajamas. Grayson’s blonde hair was sticking up all over the place as he rubbed a little fist over a sleepy eye.

“Go back to bed,” Spock said as he and Sebastian walked up the stairs.

“Eater bunny?” Grayson questioned.

“Not yet,” Sebastian said. “Soon though.”

“Okay,” Grayson yawned but didn't move.

“Pick your brother up and take him to his room,” Spock told Sebastian.

Sebastian gave him a look but did as his sa-mekh asked, picking Grayson up by his middle and taking him back to bed.

“Please stay in your beds for another few hours. Daddy and I need to sleep for awhile,” Spock asked before carrying Jim back to bed and laying down with him.  He cuddled up behind Jim and fell fast asleep.

* * *

 

Amanda and Sarek entered the house with their key and found it quiet in their son and son-in-laws house.  They exchanged a look then walked further into the house.  A small noise from the kitchen alerted them so they headed there and found their grandsons getting food from the fridge.

“What is going on here?” Amanda asked, seeing Grayson holding a container of milk and Sebastian holding a grape fruit.

“Sa-mekh and daddy are sleeping,” Sebastian told them. “I make breakfast.”

“You gotta shush so they sleep,” Grayson added.

“It is nine o’clock,” Sarek commented to his wife. “They should be awake by now.”

“They have been working a lot lately, though,” Amanda replied.  She smiled at her grandsons then took the food from them.  “Why don’t Gampy and I take you two to breakfast while your dads sleep?”

“Pancakes?” Grayson asked, his big brown eyes staring up at his Gammy.

“Yes, pancakes,” Amanda said.

“I would like a fruit parfait please,” Sebastian told them.

“You can have that as well. Now lets be very, very quiet and go upstairs and get dressed.”

“Okay,” the boys replied before going upstairs with their Gammy. 

Sarek stood in the kitchen and put away the food the boys had taken out of the fridge before turning and seeing Daisy and Ayhan staring at him.  The cat was on the counter while the yellow lab sat patiently on the floor.

“Yes?” Sarek illogical asked.

Ayhan meowed while Daisy make a whining noise and looked to her food bowl.

Sarek internally sighed before nodding. “Yes, I will feed you.”

* * *

 

Jim woke to a little paw patting his face. He scrunched his face up then batted the little paw away.  He turned around and cuddled into his mate then felt the paw patting his head.

“D’you feed Ayhan?” Jim mumbled to Spock.

“No.”

Jim opened his eyes and looked at his blurry husband. “What time is it?”

Spock blinked then thought about it. “Noon.”

Jim sat up and stared. “Noon?”

Spock sat up as well and looked to the clock on the wall to confirm the time. It was indeed noon.

“The boys!” both then fussed before jumping out of bed.  Jim put on his glasses before rushing towards their sons’ rooms with Spock.

They quickly found that their sons were not there then rushed downstairs only to find it empty except for Daisy lounging on the couch.

“Oh no. Oh no!” Jim exclaimed, starting to panic. “My babies!”

“They could not have gone far,” Spock said before moving to the front door and opening it.  It stepped outside and turned towards Bones’ house only to sigh in relief. “Jim.”

Jim came outside with him and sighed as well.  Amanda, Sarek, and the boys were over at Bones’ house.  Everyone was playing out front, looking for Easter eggs. 

Bones noticed his neighbors first and laughed. “Nice pjs!” he called to them.

Jim shook his head and waved, before walking over to them with Spock.

When they got close enough he asked, “What is going on? Ya’ll had us worried.”

“Daddy, you were sleeping forever,” Grayson told him before holding his hands out to be picked up.  Jim smiled and did so, settling his three year old on his hip.

“Sarek and I stopped by around nine and found this little guys trying to get their own breakfast,” Amanda told Jim. “We got them dressed then took them out for breakfast then came home and found Leonard and Carol with the kids outside.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” Jim sighed. “Dad and I were really tired and didn’t wake up in time did we?”

“No,” Grayson and Sebastian said.

“We apologize and it will not happen again,” Spock told them.

Jim nodded in agreement then looked to the baskets his sons were holding. “I see you got an Easter basket and found some eggs.”

“Yes, but I only got four eggs,” Grayson replied.

“I have found nine,” Sebastian said, holding up his basket.

“Did you search in our backyard?” Spock asked.

“No because you were sleeping,” Sebastian responded.

“Carol and I had more than enough eggs for all the kids to search for,” Bones spoke up.

“Thank you,” Jim told his friend before giving him a hug.

“Just make sure you and the hobgoblin sleep properly,” Bones said.

“We will,” Spock said before Sebastian tugged on his hand.

“Sa-mekh?”

“Yes, Sebastian.”

“Daisy and Ayhan are outside.”

Spock turned and indeed saw their pets trying to make a break for it.  “Leonard get Daisy while I get Ayhan.”

“Why do I have to chase your dog?” Bones grumbled before seeing the lab bolting towards them. Bones knelt down to grab the dog coming towards him.  Bones held his arms open but regretted it when Daisy ran right into him, knocking the wind out of him.

* * *

 

Later that evening, Jim cuddled up against Spock on the couch while their sons sorted the eggs they found and opened them.

 _I’m not tired right now,_ Jim told his mate.

_Neither am I._

_Perhaps we can put the boys to bed early? Maybe you’ll get an Easter treat._

Spock’s chest rumbled in response causing Jim to chuckle.

_We've got to make sure we wake up when we’re supposed to in the morning, though.  I nearly had a heart attack when we couldn’t find the boys this morning._

_Indeed._

Jim smiled at his boys on the floor in front of them. _At least they are playing nicely._

 _I am grateful for that…_ Spock stopped when Grayson reached over to Sebastian’s basket and took an egg from it.

“That is mine,” Sebastian said, trying to take it back.

“No it not,” Grayson told him, holding the egg away.

 _Oh no,_ Jim said. 

“It is. It was in my basket.”

“No. Mine.”

“Boys, play nice,” Jim told his sons.

 _Yes, please play nicely,_ Spock said. 

“He took my egg,” Sebastian said to his daddy.

“Its mine. He took it,” Grayson added.

“Give the egg back, Grayson,” Jim told him.

Grayson made a grumpy face then threw it at his brother, hitting him in the face.  Sebastian blinked then looked to his dads and made a grumpy face as well.

“Grayson Sarek,” Spock sighed before Sebastian looked back at his brother and started throwing eggs at him.

Grayson cried then threw eggs back, starting an egg throwing war.

Jim and Spock shook their heads.

 _They get this from you,_ they both said to one another.

“Daddy!” Grayson cried.

“Sa-mekh!” Sebastian cried.

The dads internally groaned before getting off the couch and moving over to their sons to try and get them to be nicer.

“Perhaps this may have not happened if you were continuing to breast feed,” Spock muttered but Jim heard.

“Excuse me?” Jim asked, raising a brow at his husband.

“That is not…I did not mean…” Spock tried but Jim shook his head.

“Nuh-uh,” Jim shook his head before picking up a plastic egg from Grayson’s basket and tossing it at his mate.

Grayson and Sebastian’s jaws dropped as Spock raised a brow at Jim.  They watched their sa-mekh take an egg from the floor near Sebastian then threw it at Jim.

“Oh no you didn’t,” Jim said before starting an egg fight with Spock.

Grayson and Sebastian scooted away then looked at each other.

“Broder, dads weird,” Grayson said.

“Indeed,” Sebastian agreed before picking up an egg and opening it.  He found two fruit candies inside and handed one to Grayson.

“Thank you,” Grayson said before popping it into his mouth.

Sebastian nodded then they both turned and watched their weird dads continue to throw eggs at one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter!!


	9. Family Fun, Mr. Frank, and Franklin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim just wants a family fun day with his grumpy Vulcans, Sebastian wants a new pet, and Grayson kicks Spock's butt at putt-putt.

“Who wants to go to the aquarium?” Jim asked after breakfast.

Sebastian’s hand shot up in the air as Grayson sighed and got out of his booster seat and proceeded to walk away from the kitchen.

“Grayson Sarek?”

“I don’t wanna go,” the four year old called back.

Jim looked to his husband and raised a brow.  Spock nodded then went after Grayson.  He came back into the room a few moments later with Grayson upside down in his arms giggling.

“Grayson, I thought we’d have a family day at the aquarium,” Jim said with a smile.

“We always go there. I don’t wanna go. I wanna go to the play putt-putt!”

“I do not wish to go to the fun park,” Sebastian said. “It is not fun.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed. “Jim, I will take Sebastian to the…” Spock trailed off when he felt Jim’s become sad. _Ashal-veh?_

_I wanted a family day, but if we have to split up that’s fine._

_It is only Saturday. We can have a family day tomorrow._

Jim nodded then said, “I would like to go to the aquarium. Would you mind going to the fun park with Grayson, Spock?”

“Yay!” Grayson exclaimed, still upside down.

Spock turned his youngest right side up and placed him on the ground. “Yes, Jim.”

“Thank you,” Jim replied before giving Spock a quick kiss.  He then turned to Sebastian and smiled. “Ready to go?”

Sebastian almost smile back as he nodded.

* * *

 

Jim fondly watched as his six-year-old stared into the touch pool with such intensity.  He figured his son was mentally cataloguing and repeating the names of each fish and organism to memory. They boy did love marine life.

Jim walked over and knelt next to Sebastian.  His chest at the height of the top of the touch pool. “How about we touch one today?”

Sebastian looked to his daddy and shook his head. “No, thank you.”

“Aw, c’mon. You’ve only put your hand in the touch pool once and that was when you were two.”

“And it was not a pleasant experience.”

Jim sighed then reached his hand into the pool and gently touched a starfish.

Sebastian started then shook his head.

“Sweetie, don’t you want to possibly be a marine biologist when you’re older?”

“That is one possibility for a future career.”

“Well won’t it be logical to touch the marine life?”

Sebastian blinked before nodding slowly.  The boy rolled up the sleeve to his sweater then slowly put his hand into the cool water as a swell shark swam by.  Sebastian lightly touched along the back of the shark before pulling his hand out.

Jim looked to his son and saw a look of pure wonderment on his face.  His blue eyes were sparkling and his lips were curled up in a smile which made Jim smile big in return.

“I…touched the swell shark,” Sebastian said. “I…I want to touch the bat ray now.”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Let’s go touch the bat ray then.”

* * *

 

Spock let his Grayson go first at the putt-putt course.  He watched his son line up his ball and hold his putter right.

“You should aim for…” Spock tried but Grayson gave him a look which shut Spock right up.

“Dad, I know what to do. I’m not little anymore,” Grayson told him matter-of-factly.

“Of course.” _Jim, he said he’s not little anymore._

_Oh my god! That is adorable! You’ll have to show me the memory later. I want to see his little face when he says that!_

_Of course._

Spock then tuned out the bond with Jim and watched Grayson tapped the ball with the putter. Spock’s eyebrows went up as the ball went right into the hole at the end of the first green.

Grayson let out an excited squeal and jumped up and down. “Dad! Dad! I got a whole in one!”

“I saw.  That was quite exceptional, sa-fu.”

Grayson grinned up at his dad before running to the end of the green and grabbing his ball from the hole. “Your turn, dad!”

Spock nodded and placed his ball down then lined up his own putter.  He quickly calculated the best angle to get the ball into the whole before hitting it.  Spock frowned as his ball hit the side then rolled past the hole to stop near where Grayson was standing.

“Dad you missed.”

“Indeed. I shall try again,” Spock replied before walking over to where his ball was and trying again.

“You missed again, dad,” Grayson looked up at him with his big brown eyes and said.

Spock gripped his putter hand tight and nodded.

* * *

 

Sebastian sat in Jim’s lap as they listened the worker talk about the otters and watched the otters swim around.  Jim relished these moments when his sons.  Grayson was still a bit of a daddy’s boy and loved cuddles whenever he could get them, but Sebastian was starting to pull away slightly from being cuddled so much by Jim.

Amanda had told him it was what Spock had done around that age and frankly, Jim wasn’t much for having it.  Spock grew up on Vulcan and was picked on. Sebastian was here, on Earth, in a diverse school and Jim wanted cuddles.

Jim kissed the side of Sebastian’s head and smiled when the boy didn’t try and pull away.

“Where do you want to go next?” Jim asked.

“I would like to see the Moon Jellies and Pacific Sea Nettles.”

“What are nettles?”

Sebastian turned his head and looked at his daddy. “Chrysaora fuscescens is a common free-floating scyphozoan.”

Jim blinked then pushed his glasses up his nose. “Did you just make up some words there?”

Sebastian shook his head. “Daddy, I thought you were smart.”

Jim laughed. “I am smart.  Smart with…engineering and math stuff not the Latin names for marine life.”

“You can borrow my big book of marine life if you want.”

Jim nodded. “Thank you, I may just do that.  Now, lets go see those moon nets and sea  jellies.”

“Moon jellies and Pacific Sea Nettles, daddy,” Sebastian corrected. “And then to the turtles.”

 _How’s your day going?_ Jim asked Spock.

* * *

 

Spock stared at his ball that was floating in the middle of the small pond next to the course they were on. Grayson stood beside him and looked up at him.

“Dad, you’re not supposed to hit the ball into the water,” Grayson told him.

“I am aware, Grayson, but thank you for reminding me.”

_My day is…adequate.  Grayson is quite the putt-putt player. I am not._

He felt Jim’s amusement through their bond. _Well Sebastian keeps saying these big Latin words and making me feel dumb._

_You can read his book if you would…_

_I know, Spock. Anyway, we’ll be leaving here shortly._

_As will we.  Meet you for lunch?_

_Yes._

Spock looked down and found the space next to where Grayson was supposed to be was now empty.  He panicked for a moment before looking around and finding his four year old trying to climb up the lighthouse structure on the next course.

“Grayson Sarek,” Spock sighed before walking over and grabbing his son off the structure.

“Aw, I wanted to climb it.”

“You cannot.”

“Please?”

“No, we will go into the fun park building and you may play two games.”

Grayson smiled. “Four games.”

“Two and then we will meet daddy and your brother for lunch.”

“Aw, okay.”

* * *

 

“I would like a pet fish, please,” Sebastian announced as they sat at a family-friendly bistro for lunch.

Jim and Spock exchanged a look before shaking their heads.

“I don’t know, honey,” Jim said. “You’re six and we have Daisy and Ayhan.”

“I am responsible with taking care of them,” Sebastian countered. “May I have just one fish please?”

“Me too!” Grayson said loudly.

“You cannot have one,” Sebastian told him.

Grayson stuck his tongue out at him in response.

“Fish need a lot of care and upkeep,” Spock said.

Sebastian made a grumpy face and sat back in his chair. “Just wanted one little fish,” he mumbled.

Jim looked to Spock. _Maybe just a little gold fish?_

_Jim…_

_He is responsible and he would take good care of it._

Spock internally sighed before nodding.

* * *

 

While Spock chased Grayson around the pet store, Jim stood patiently near their oldest son and watched him carefully look at all the different gold fish in the tank. After a few moments Sebastian pointed to one in the tank and looked to the attendant nearby.

“That one has a spot on his tail,” Sebastian said. “I would like it please.”

The attendant nodded then spent five minutes trying to get the right fish as Sebastian kept fussing that he was missing the right one.

* * *

 

“It doesn’t do anything,” Grayson commented as he stared at the fish in the big bowl on Sebastian’s dresser.

“His name is Frank and he swims around,” Sebastian replied, staring at his new red and white Ryukin Goldfish with a red spot on his white tail.

“Frank?” Spock asked.

Jim shrugged. “Well, he’s yours, Sebastian, so you have to take good care of him. You have all the instructions, right?”

Sebastian nodded.  “I will take good care of him.”

“Can I touch…” Grayson tried reaching his hand up towards the bowl but Jim grabbed him up.

“No touchy,” he told his son before carrying him out of Sebastian’s room.

Spock gave his oldest son a small smile. “I know you will take good care of Frank.”

Sebastian nodded back. “Mr. Frank.”

Spock internally chuckled. “Of course. Mr. Frank.”

* * *

 

**_One Week Later_ **

Spock sighed as he picked up a handful of dirty clothes from the floor of Grayson’s room.  The boy was just like his daddy at times, throwing clothes down and leaving them wherever they fell.  Spock shook his head and placed the clothes into the hamper by Grayson’s door before leaving the room.  He walked down the hall and entered Sebastian’s room.  If they boy had been at home, Spock would have knocked but as he was at school, Spock did not see the point in asking for permission first.

He looked around and nodded. Sebastian was like him and tended to keep a spotless room. No clothes lying about, his bed was neat and no cluttering on the floor. Spock turned to leave when his eyes glanced over to the fish bowl on Sebastian’s dresser.

_Jim?_

_Yes, ashayam?_

_Goldfish are not known to float are they?_

_No. Why…oh god no. Seriously?_

Spock walked over to the bowl and looked into it.  _Yes. Mr. Frank has ceased living._

* * *

 

Jim sunk down into his chair at work and took off his glasses. He rubbed his eyes before putting his glasses back on and sighing.

 _Well, what are we going to do?_ Jim asked.

_Wait for Sebastian to arrive home then explain that Mr. Frank has died._

_But…but he’s six._

_He is Vulcan. It is illogical not to tell him the truth._

Jim nodded but then said, _Well what if we replace Frank with an identical fish and then Sebastian wouldn’t have to know his fishy died._

* * *

 

Spock arched a brow at what his mate said. _Jim that is illogical and ridiculous.  Sebastian would know that we replaced his fish._

_Yeah, he would.  Dammit, alright. We’ll wait for him to come home._

_What should I do with the fish?_

_Leave it, I guess._

Spock nodded then turned and left the room.

* * *

 

Jim left work early that day, picking his boys up from their school and preschool before heading home.  He walked slowly into the house as Grayson made a beeline for the backyard to play with Daisy and Sebastian headed upstairs to put away his book bag.

Jim went to where Spock was sitting in the living room and sat in his lap and waited.

“I don’t like this,” Jim said.

Spock wrapped his arms around his mate and nodded. “Death is a natural part of life. We cannot shield our sons from it.”

Jim leaned back against Spock. “I know, it just sucks. He’s only had Frank a week.”

Spock kissed his mate on the neck as they heard footsteps come down the stairs.  Jim tenses slightly as Sebastian walked into the room, holding his fish bowl.

Jim gave his boy a small smile. “What’s up?”

Sebastian sat the bowl on the coffee table in front of his parents. “Mr. Frank has died.”

“Oh no, sweetie,” Jim said. “I’m so sorry.”

“I grieve with thee,” Spock said to his son.

Sebastian nodded, his eyes looking a little sad. “I do not understand why he has passed.”

Jim scooted out of Spock’s lap to kneel on the floor next to where Sebastian stood.  He pulled his baby into a hug. “Honey, he was a goldfish. They sometimes pass for no reason.”

Sebastian hugged his daddy back before pulling away.

“Would you like a new one?” Spock asked.

Sebastian shook his head. “Negative.  What do you we with Mr. Frank?”

Jim looked to the floating fish in the bowl then back to his son. “When I had fish growing up and they died we would just flush them down the toilet.”

Sebastian’s eyes widen. “What?”

Jim realized what he said was wrong and held his hands out to his son. “We don’t have to do that. It’s just…that’s how its usually done. Its just a fish.”

“How dare you,” Sebastian fussed before grabbing up his bowl and quickly leaving the room.

Jim sighed and looked to his mate.  He shook his head at seeing an equally shocked expression on Spock’s face. “What, Spock, it’s a fish. They go down the toilet.”

“We get to flush Mr. Frank?” Grayson suddenly asked from the doorway. “Can I do it?”

“No!” came Sebastian’s yell from upstairs.

Jim ran a hand through his hair. “I guess we’re having a fish funeral, huh?”

“Indeed,” Spock replied. 

* * *

 

Jim held Grayson in his arms as they stood in their backyard later that day. Spock stood next to him with Bones, Carol, their kids, and Chris. The men, besides Spock and Sebastian, had on dark suits while Carol and Carys had on black dresses. Spock and Sebastian had on dark robes.

Sebastian stood in front of everyone holding a small box with Mr. Frank inside.  Jim had dug a small hole in the backyard near their big tree with the tree house.

“Dad, this is stu…” David tried saying by Bones nudged his arm and shushed the ten year old.

“Sebastian, do you want to say some nice words?” Jim asked.

Sebastian shook his head then placed the box in the whole.

Jim looked to his stepdad and to Bones, willing one of them to say something.

“Mr. Frank was a good fish,” Chris finally spoke. “Um…he will be missed.”

“Yes, he will,” Bones said. “He…lived a good time and…was a good fish.”

Jim rolled his eyes then put Grayson down before walking over to Sebastian and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You were good to him, Sebastian. Stuff happens and…”

“I would like a tortoise,” Sebastian interrupted, looking up at his daddy. “May I have a tortoise?”

Jim glanced back to Spock who simply nodded his head.  Jim looked back down to Sebastian. “Sure, we can get a tortoise.”

Sebastian nodded then turned and walked back towards the house. 

“Is the…are we done here?” Bones asked.

Jim shrugged. “I guess.”

“Yes,” David said before rushing off back to his own house with Carys running after him.

“It was a nice funeral,” Carol said.

“Have fun with a tortoise,” Bones waved at Jim. “Make sure you get one that has been genetically modified to not have salmonella or you’ll all get sick.”

Jim nodded then watched his bestie leave with his wife.

Chris patted Jim on the back. “You’re a good daddy, Jim. You and Spock.  I would’ve just replaced the fish and flushed the dead one down the toilet.”

Jim chuckled. “Sebastian would have noticed.”

“Indeed,” Spock agreed before feeling a tugging on his robe sleeve.  He looked down and saw Grayson standing there holding the box with Frank inside.  “Grayson.”

“Can I flush him now?” Grayson asked.

“Grayson Sarek,” Jim sighed before taking the box from his youngest and putting back in the hole and burying it.

* * *

 

Jim came home a week later and was immediately greeted by a balloon floating in front of his face.  He arched a brow then looked down to see that their new tortoise, Franklin, had the balloon attached to his shell.

“Spock?”

“It is to make sure we do not lose him in the house,” Spock replied from where he sat on the floor in the living room with Grayson building with blocks.

“He needs exercise,” Sebastian said, walking up to him and picking up his tortoise. “He ate way too much kale and broccoli and needs to walk it off. It would not be healthy for him to become fat.”

Jim chuckled and nodded before patting his son on the head. “How logical.”

Sebastian looked at his daddy then said, “Perhaps you should go for a walk as well.”

Jim blinked as Sebastian turned and heading upstairs. Grayson laughed from where he sat with his dad. “Daddy you fat.”

Jim pouted and looked to Spock.

“You are beautiful, t’hy’la.”

“You are pretty, daddy and squishy, but I like that because it’s comfy when you hold me,” Grayson said.

Jim pouted more. “I have a six pack-ish. Sort of.  Its still there. I’m not squishy.”

Spock stood and walked to his mate and wrapped his arms around him. _Beautiful, t’hy’la. I love all of you no matter how big or small you are._

_But am I squishy?_

Spock snuck a hand down to Jim’s ass and squeezed. _I like this._

Jim snorted. “Eh, I’ll take it.  But I do have a six-pack.”

“Of course.”

“Stop touching daddy’s posterior,” Sebastian fussed from the bottom of the steps. “That is not appropriate.”

Spock nodded and moved away.

Jim chuckled then clapped his hands together. “Alright, now what are we going to do for our family fun day tomorrow? Zoo? Hiking? The beach?”

Grayson and Sebastian both groaned as Spock shook his head.

Jim pouted at his Vulcans, but sniffling and looking sad. “Why are ya’ll so grumpy to me?”

All three immediately went to Jim and hugged him.

“We can go zoo,” Grayson said. “Don’t be sad, daddy.”

“Yes, daddy, the zoo is acceptable,” Sebastian agreed. “Being sad is illogical.”

“T’hy’la, I cherish thee,” Spock said. “We will have a lovely family fun day at the zoo. Please do not be sad.”

Jim sniffled again and internally grinned. “Okay, we can go to the zoo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another chapter written that I will post in a few days. It will go back to when the boys were babies before Jim cut everyone off :)


	10. Comfort and Thievery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to when Jim was still nursing :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds, Spock gets access (not sexual though), milk is stolen :)

Jim laid on his side on the couch and watched the late news while Spock checked on the boys.  He smiled as Ayhan jumped on the coffee table and sniffed the cup of tea Spock had left there.  He watched the cat take a sip of the tea before trying to paw the tea cup off the table.

“No. Shoo, kitty,” he waved at the calico, getting him to jump off the table and walk away as Spock came back downstairs.

“Did he contaminate my tea?” Spock asked, standing next to the couch.

Jim chuckled. “Unfortunately, yes. Sorry.”

Spock nodded then climbed onto the couch over Jim and snuggling up behind him. “I was thirsty.”

“Can’t you make more?”

“I could, but now I wish for something else,” Spock said, slowly siding his hand up under Jim’s pajama shirt.

“Spock, there’s some in the fridge.”

Spock made a whimpering noise in Jim’s neck and the blonde sighed.

“Fine, but just until the news if off in a few moments.”

Spock nodded and Jim moved onto his back, keeping his eyes on the television screen.  Spock pushed the left side of Jim’s shirt up then latched onto Jim’s slightly swollen nipple and areola area. Jim shook his head as he felt Spock started to suckle the milk out of his breast. 

Sometimes moments like this led to sex which Jim and Spock both enjoyed but more often than not it was a comforting act that Spock needed or he was just being weird and wanted to drink from the tap. Jim wasn’t turned on and he could feel that Spock wasn’t either so tonight was just milk and nothing else.

Jim moved his hand up and carded it through Spock’s hair as the Vulcan rolled the nipple in his mouth with his tongue and sucked more of Jim’s sweet milk out of the pert nub.

“Have a good day at work?” Jim asked.

Spock hummed around the Jim’s swollen breast in his mouth and continued drinking his mate’s milk.

_Caught a student cheating. A lab assistant dropped several vials of chemicals that were detrimental to an experiment and now we have to wait until next week to get restocked and then someone stomped on my foot in their hurry to leave the shuttle._

Jim smiled and rubbed Spock’s scalp. The Vulcan purred in response. He wrapped his arms around Jim and held him as he continued sucking and licking the milk out of Jim.

“So sorry all that happened.  Feeling better though?”

_Yes._

Jim glanced to the TV and saw the news was winding down.

“Spock, start finishing up.”

Spock pulled back and looked up from Jim’s chest to his blue eyes.  Jim looked back and saw some little dribbles of milk still on Spock’s lips. He sighed then smiled. “Five more minutes and then it’s time for bed.”

Spock nodded then latched back onto Jim’s areola and nipple.  Jim closed his eyes and relaxed back against the couch.  He kept his hand in Spock’s hair as the Vulcan nursed; lightly petting Spock’s hair and running his fingers through the soft locks.

 _You’re weird, Spock,_ Jim said as he started to feel sleepy.

_I love you, ashayam._

_Mmhmm. You love my nipples._

_I love all of you._

_Yeah, I love all of you two, now time is ticking. If Grayson wakes up and there is no milk left for him, you’ll be in big trouble._

_He prefers the right, I am on the left, now hush and left me drink._

Jim blew a mental raspberry at his mate then yawned. _Four more minutes, Spock._

* * *

 

Spock’s internal clock told him his time was up. He sucked a few more times, swallowing the sweetness that his beautiful mate produced to feed their children before reluctantly removing his mouth.  He licked his lips and sat up, finding his mate sound asleep.

He smiled at the sight. Jim’s pajama shirt hiked up on one side, his swollen left pec wet from Spock’s nursing.  Spock shook his head. It was not proper for him to have an arousal at the moment. Perhaps the next night.

Spock got off the couch and pulled the side of Jim’s shirt down. He turned the television off, put away his tea cup and turned off all the downstairs lights before carefully picking his beloved up bridal style and carrying up the stairs.

As he passed Sebastian’s room the two year old stepped out and stared. “Milk?”

Spock shook his head. “Gone for the night. Daddy is sleeping.  There are bottles downstairs.”

Sebastian made a grumpy face. “No bottle. You make milk gone?”

Spock looked a bit sheepish as he nodded.

Sebastian shook his head then went back into his room and got into bed.  Spock internally sighed but continued on to his bedroom and gently put Jim into the bed, tucking the covers around him.

Spock turned the lights off in the room and double checked on the boys, finding Grayson still asleep and Sebastian under the covers with his eyes closed.

Spock went back to his bed, curled up behind Jim and went to sleep; joining his mate in a beautiful dream.

* * *

 

The next morning, Sebastian sat in his booster seat and stared with narrowed eyes at the sight of his daddy nursing his baby brother at the kitchen table.

Jim was holding his four month old in one arm to his right breast area for the boy to nurse while eating his plate of French toast with his other. He glanced to his two year old and sighed. “Sebastian, you need to eat your breakfast.”

“I want that,” Sebastian said, pointing to Jim’s chest.

Jim shook his head. “This is Grayson’s breakfast, not yours. You can eat regular food.”

Sebastian made a grumpy face and slunk down in his seat. **_I want milk dispensers._**

**_They’re mine,_ Grayson told him as he continued to suckle on the milk dispenser in his mouth. **

**_You can share._ **

**_Nope._ **

“Daddy,” Sebastian pouted. “Peas.”

Jim shook his head again. “You only get to nurse at night, baby boy. Now, please, eat your breakfast.”

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest.

 _Your son is illogical,_ Jim told his mate.

 _Which son?_ Spock replied.

_The older one. And I blame you for me having to nurse him again._

_You only nurse him at night._

_Yeah and that’s only because of you._

Jim internally sighed at feeling Spock’s amusement through their bond. He looked from his pouty two year old when he heard the front door open and close.

“Morning,” Janice said as she entered the room. “How are you?”

Jim frowned slightly. “I have three illogical Vulcans.”

Janice chuckled. “I see.”

Jim felt Grayson was starting to wind up the nursing and stood up to put away his plate while Janice greeted Sebastian.  Jim put his plate in the sink and eased Grayson off his chest and put him over his shoulder to pat his back.

“I was thinking of taking them to the park today,” Janice said.

Jim nodded and turned to her. “That would be perfect, thank you. Could you try and wrangle Daisy with you?”

“I shall try,” Janice laughed as said yellow lab came running into the kitchen to see if any scraps of food had fallen onto the floor.

Jim looked to Sebastian and saw the boy still wasn’t eating and had a grumpy look on his face. “Janice, he is to sit there for at least twenty more minutes and if he doesn’t eat then no park.”

Sebastian pouted then picked up his piece of French toast and stared to eat.

“Thank you, Sebastian,” Jim said before opening the fridge. “Janice, there are six bottles of pumped milk in here…” Jim trailed off and stared at the spot where he kept the small bottles of pumped milk. Where there was once six bottles, there was now two.

Jim groaned. _Spock, did you take my breast milk?_

_No._

_Spock._

_I took two bottles to work with me._

_Spock,_ Jim fussed.

_And I drank one this morning with my tea._

Jim shook his head. “That leaves one unaccounted for.” He turned to his son and raised a brow. “Sebastian, did you take one of daddy’s milk bottles.”

 “Last night I thirsty,” Sebastian admitted.

**_Milk thief!_ Grayson fussed before starting to cry against his daddy’s shoulder. **

“Grayson, what is up?” Jim cooed as he moved Grayson to look at him. His little boy had his face scrunch up and was lightly crying.

**_He stole my milk!_ **

**_I only took one bottle,_ Sebastian told him. _You are crying for no reason. Daddy makes plenty of milk for all of us. Also, sa-mekh takes milk from Daddy all the time._**

**Grayson mentally gasped. _Lies._**

**_It is illogical to lie._ **

**_But…my milk! My milk dispensers!_ **

“I’ll come home from work around lunch time then to feed him and I’ll pump when I get to work,” Jim told Janice as he soothed his crying son.

“No problem. We’ll be here,” Janice replied, patting Daisy on the head.

Jim nodded before leaving the room with his still fussing baby boy.

**_Thieves! All of you are milk thieves!_ Grayson continued crying. **

Sebastian shook his head and went back to his breakfast. He really just wanted to go to the park.

* * *

 

That evening, Spock entered Sebastian’s room and found Jim sitting on the floor with a lapful of Sebastian. Jim’s button up shirt was undone as their two year old was latched onto Jim’s left nipple nursing.

Jim looked to Spock as he held their son. “You get none tonight.”

“That is acceptable,” Spock replied even though he hope Jim would change his mind. 

Jim nodded then looked down to Sebastian. He ran a hand through the boy’s soft black hair. “Almost time for bed,” he said softly to his son.

Sebastian’s bright blue eyes looked up to his daddy before closing and snuggling closer as he continued to nurse. Jim could feel the boy was getting close to falling asleep. 

“You are beautiful,” Spock said.

Jim looked up and smiled. “Thanks.”

Spock nodded and smiled back.

“You still don’t get any tonight.”

Spock’s smile turned into a pout which made Jim chuckled and shake his head.


	11. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to when Jim was still nursing. He and Spock have a nice date night and Spock gets a treat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for this chapter: Jim breastfeeds, Spock gets access and it is sexual :)  
> I don't know what possessed me to write this filth LOL but the thought popped into my head of Spock getting access during sex and this happened.  
> If you don't care for this lactation kink please don't read. Thank you

“In the standard model, the Higgs field is a four-component scalar field that forms a complex doublet of the weak isospin SU(2) symmetry,” Spock lectured to his class at the science center. He turned to the white board and started writing the equation as he continued talking, “while the field has charge +1/2 under the weak hypercharge U(1) symmetry. In the convention where the electric charge, Q, the weak isospin, I3, and the weak hypercharge, Y, are related by Q = I3 + Y.”

_Damn, you’re sexy._

Spock flinched slightly, causing the number he was writing to have a ripple in it. He frowned slightly then erased and corrected the number. _Jim, what are you doing?_

_Just admiring the sexy professor._

Spock turned back to the class and spoke more on the model. As he spoke he scanned the lecture hall but saw no sign of his illogical human mate.

_You fill out that black uniform nicely, Spock._

_Jim, cease, I am in the middle of a class._ “The Higgs part of the Lagrangian is,” Spock paused again and turned back to the board, writing that equation.

 _All this Higgs boson talk just drives me wild, Professor,_ Jim’s lusty voice spoke through their bond.

Spock paused and mentally counted to ten. Whatever Jim’s desired effect was, it was causing a slight ache in Spock’s trousers. “Cease.”

“Excuse me, Professor?” a voice asked behind him.

Spock mentally growled at Jim as he realized he’d said that out loud. He turned back to the class. “As I was saying,” Spock pointed back to the equation. “the gauge bosons of the SU(2) and U(1) symmetries, their respective coupling constants…” Spock continued on as Jim was silent.

Spock scanned the crowd again as he lectured, but he couldn’t find his mate. He turned back to the board to write another equation. “The quarks and the leptons interact with the Higgs field through Yukawa interaction terms.” Spock wrote the equation.

_You can quark and lepton me anytime, Spockums._

Spock gripped the marker in his hand as he finished the equation. He turned back to the class. “Please finish copying what is on the board. I will upload the rest of the notes to the class site. We will stop here for today.”

His class nodded and finished up their notetaking before one-by-one they started leaving. Spock gathered up his materials as he saw the two large Bolian students stand up and start to depart. He narrowed his eyes as Jim appeared, having been sitting hidden behind the students.

“James.”

Jim grinned and adjusted the glasses on his face as he stood up. “Hi, honey.”

“I had to dismiss my class early because of you,” Spock said now that they were alone in the hall.

“I’m sure you’ll catch them up next class.” Jim moved from the row and down the steps to where Spock stood by his podium. “Riveting lecture as always.” Jim smiled at him.

“I do not interrupt your work,” Spock said.

“For which I am grateful. Anyway, I am sorry, but I couldn’t resist.” Jim stepped closer to his husband, leaving only a few inches between them. He placed his hands on Spock’s chest and licked his lips. “You do look smoking hot in your teacher uniform.”

Spock stood up straighter and puffed out his chest slightly, preening. “I am aware.”

Jim laughed then placed a sweet kiss to Spock’s lips. Spock wrapped a hand around the back of Jim’s neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. He dominated the kiss, plundering Jim’s mouth with his tongue and nipping at Jim’s lips.

Jim’s knees almost buckled as he mewled against Spock’s mouth and balled his hands in the fabric of Spock’s uniform jacket.

When Spock released Jim’s mouth a few moments later, Jim’s glasses were misty and his lips plump and kiss swollen.

“When we get home…” Spock trailed off with a growl.

Jim moaned then stepped back. He shook his head at Spock.

Spock arched a brow.

Jim smiled then licked his lips. “No, we’re going on a date tonight.”

“A date?”

“Yes, Spock, its been forever since we had a night out, just the two of us. I’ve arranged everything. All you have to do is come home at your normal time then change into a nice suit which I have already laid out on our bed then go with me to the restaurant.”

Spock blinked. “What about Sebastian and Grayson?”

Jim chuckled. “Taken care of.” Jim held out two fingers to Spock for a Vulcan kiss that Spock happily met. “I’ll see you tonight, ashal-veh.”

“Yes you will, ashayam,” Spock replied.

* * *

 

Spock returned home as his normal time, parking his car in the driveway next to Jim’s hovervan. He got out and walked up the walkway to the front door, entering the home he shared with his blonde beloved and two sons.

He placed his satchel on the bench in the foyer then walked towards the sounds he heard. He found Jim standing in the kitchen in a form-fitting suit while Bones sat at the dinner table with Sebastian.

Sebastian sat in his booster seat eating his dinner while six-month-old Grayson bounced about in his bouncer seat on the floor.

 **_Hello, Sa-mekh. Daddy said you are leaving for a date and Uncle Bones is to watch us. Can we talk about this please? I have objections._ ** **Sebastian thought, looking to Spock.**

“No, go out. Stay here,” Sebastian was able to say out loud though.

“We are going out,” Jim told the boy. “You will have fun with Uncle Bones.”

“So much fun,” Bones drawled.

 **_Let me out of this thing! I want to crawl not bounce!_ ** **Grayson started fussing.**

Jim smiled at Spock. “Go upstairs and change. We gotta go soon.” Jim then turned to Grayson and picked him up out of his bouncer. “What you fussing for, little man?”

Spock nodded then left the room and went upstairs. He entered their bedroom and indeed found a sharp looking suit laid out on the bed for him. He briefly wondered how Jim had managed to hide this from him before getting undressed.

* * *

 

When Spock came downstairs several moments later, he found Jim standing by the door waiting for him.

“Looking good, Mr. Spock,” Jim said with a grin.

“You look beautiful, t’hy’la,” Spock replied, walking over and placed a kiss to Jim’s cheek. He glanced back towards the kitchen.

Jim patted Spock on the arm. “Go tell our boys bye and then we have to go.”

Spock nodded then walked into the kitchen. He nodded to Bones before kissing Sebastian on the head then picking up Grayson from Bones and kissing his cheek.

“No go,” Sebastian tried again. **_Please do not leave us. We can go too._** "We go see fishes."

 **_I want to go too! Me too!_ ** **Grayson added.**

“Daddy and I are going out, alone,” Spock told his oldest. “No fishes. You will stay here and behave. Goodnight.”

“Night night,” Sebastian said, deflated.

 **_Night!_ ** **Grayson said but babbling baby talk came out instead.**

Spock handed Grayson back to Bones.

“Ya’ll have a nice night. See ya tomorrow,” Bones said.

“Tomorrow?” Spock questioned.

“Spock! Move it! Time to go!” Jim yelled.

Spock shook his head then went to his mate. Jim took his hand and led him outside. Spock raised a brow seeing a hoverlimo waiting for them.

“Jim?”

“Hush, we’re having a nice date night,” Jim told him, kissing his cheek then pulling him towards the vehicle.

* * *

 

“When did you have the time to plan all of this?” Spock asked. Jim had managed to arrange for them to have a candle lit dinner in the planetarium under billions of stars where they had gotten married a year ago.

Jim smiled and shrugged. “I found the time.”

A hired waiter appeared with an expensive bottle of Vulcan port and poured them two glasses. Jim picked up his only to stop at Spock’s arched brow. “What?”

“You are breastfeeding.”

“I’m taking a few days off. I pumped a shit ton this past week to save up enough for Grayson so I can pump and dump the next day or so and have my drinks tonight.” Jim clanged his glass against Spock’s then took a big swig of his drink. He smiled as he sat down the glass on the table.

“I do not like that, ashayam.”

Jim fixed him with a look. “So you don’t like the fact that you get all access to my nipples and milk supply for the next couple of days?”

Spock blinked then sat up in his seat. “I do…I do like that.”

Jim grinned. He placed his hand on Spock’s on the table and nudged his feet against Spock’s under the table. “I love you.”

“I love you as well.”

“So tell me what’s been going on at work. What experiments are you and your science minions cooking up in the labs?”

Spock smiled at his mate then started discussing his work.

* * *

 

After a delicious dinner and stimulating conversation with his husband, Spock and Jim walked around the local park before getting back into the limo. Spock relished in this alone time. It had felt like forever since it was just the two of them. It had never really been just the two of them, though, now that Spock thought about it. Jim had been pregnant with Sebastian and while he was in utero, Sebastian was a big presence in their times together. Then Sebastian was born and the three of them spent even more time together until finally marriage and Grayson on the way. It had never really been the two of them but Spock didn’t care. He loved his life and how it had unfolded with Jim the past few years.

Jim tucked against his side in the back of the limo and cuddled against him. Spock smiled and held him close. Jim was his. All his. He felt the warm, content thrum of their bond as he kissed the top of Jim’s head.

“Tonight, has been most pleasant,” Spock said softly as the limo pull up in front of their house.

Jim kissed his cheek as he sat up. “Its not over.”

Spock raised a brow, wondering what else was to come. He stepped out of the limo and held his hand out for Jim to take. Jim took it, did the limo driver goodnight, then led Spock into the house.

The lights were all turned off and not a sound could be heard.

“Where are the boys?” Spock asked.

“Spending the night with Bones and Carol.”

“Why?”

Jim tugged Spock towards the stairs. “So we can be alone, Spock.”

“But the boys…” Spock tried but Jim turned towards him and pressed his finger to Spock’s lips.

“The boys are fine at Bones and Carol’s for the night, my love. Its just the two of us tonight.”

“Mrow.”

Spock and Jim looked to the side and found Ayhan perched on the back of the couch staring at them.

“Well, us, Ayhan, and Daisy are here.” Jim looked around. “Where is Daisy? Daisy!”

The yellow lab came at that, bounding into the room and up to the couple. She wagged her tail and tried jumping up onto them.

Jim knelt down and petted her before standing back up. He turned to Spock and smiled, his blue eyes twinkling behind his glasses. “I’m going to go upstairs and get comfortable. Can you put her outside for a bit then join me?”

“I will do that.”

Jim kissed his cheek then headed upstairs. Spock watched him then motioned for the dog to follow him to the back door.

* * *

 

After ten minutes, Spock finally managed to wrangle the dog back inside and distracted her with some of her toys downstairs. Ayhan was curled up on top of entertainment center so Spock left him be.

He bounded up the stairs and to his bedroom. He halted in the doorway when he saw Jim lounging on their bed.

Jim was propped up by his elbows with his feet dangling off the edge of the bed. He’d taken off his pants, leaving himself in a pair of tight red briefs and just his white button up shirt which was undone and showing a few inches of skin down his front.

Jim smiled at him. “What took you so long?”

“Your dog,” Spock said, stepping further into the room.

Jim laughed and sat up. He scooted so he sat on the edge of the bed and beckoned Spock over. Spock walked over and stood before his mate.

“Is this you getting more comfortable?” Spock asked.

“Oh yes,” Jim grinned up at him. His hands came up to Spock’s pants fastening and undid the button. “Now it’s time for you to get more comfortable.” Spock shrugged out of the suit jacket and undid the tie as Jim got his fly undone and pulled the pants down his legs.

Spock’s cock stirred in his underwear, interested in the events about to come. Spock unbuttoned his shit and slipped it off. Jim tugged on his underwear and pulled them down. Spock kicked them off then leaned down to kiss his mate.

Jim’s hands settled on Spock’s hips. He broke the kiss to smile up at Spock before he focused on the hard, green cock pointing at him. Jim licked his lips then wrapped his lips around the head of Spock’s erection.

Spock shuddered as Jim sucked on his head then pulled back slightly to swipe his pink tongue across the starting to leak slit. A groan escaped the Vulcan—Jim knew what to do to him. Jim opened his mouth wider and took more of Spock’s long and thick arousal in his mouth.

Spock groaned. He raised one hand to card through Jim’s blonde locks while the other hand settled on Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s grip on his hips tightened as he pulled Spock closer. Spock went with it, watching as more of his cock slipped into Jim’s mouth and down his throat. Jim relaxed his throat for him, moaning around the girth.

“You are too good to me,” Spock breathed.

 _I know,_ Jim simply replied before pulling back to bod his head back and forth. He sucked and licked, driving Spock crazy.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. Every nerve ending in his body sparked as Jim blew him. He closed his eyes and lolled his head back. His hips started pumping forward into Jim’s mouth on their own accord. It was always good, so good when Jim set his mouth to this task. He growled as Jim hummed around him then deep throated him again. “Jim.”

When Spock was about to grip Jim’s hair, the blonde popped his mouth off his cock and moved away from him. Spock whined and snapped his eyes open. He looked down and found Jim had scooted back on the bed—once again propped up on his elbows. He grinned at Spock then shifted his hips showing the tell-tale bulge in his undies displaying to Spock that Jim was just as into what was happening as he was.

“Why did you stop?” Spock asked. His hands shook wanting to grab at his mate.

Jim bit his bottom lip and looked coy. “Don’t you want the rest of your treat?”

Spock cocked his head to the side. “My treat?”

Jim’s left hand slowly moved to the open button up shirt Jim still wore. He gently took one end and slowly pulled it over, revealing his slightly engorged left pec area—the pert, swollen nipple red and ready for Spock to latch on to.

Spock cock throbbed between his legs and his mouth watered. He watched Jim move a finger to circle around his areola.

“I haven’t pumped since this morning. There full and aching all for you, Spock,” Jim said huskily.

Spock climbed onto the bed and overtop of Jim on all fours. He watched as Jim cupped his swollen area and squeezed gently. Jim let out a breathy gasp as small beads of milk spilled from his nipple. Spock’s eyes narrowed. He leaned his head down and swiped his rough tongue along the stream and across the nipple, tasting the sweet delectable milk his mate supplied.

Jim let go of his area to card his hand through Spock’s hair, pulling him down towards his chest.

Spock opened his mouth to latch on but at the last second drew his head away. Jim stared at him confused.

“Spock?”

“This is my treat,” he said. “I want to do what I want.” Spock sat up and help Jim divest himself of the white shirt, revealing all his torso to him. The right chest was identical to the left. Swollen, red, and pert. Spock ignored them in favor of claiming Jim’s mouth in a heat kiss and settling on top of him. Jim moaned and arched against him—his covered arousal rubbing against Spock’s. Spock could feel Jim’s hard nipples against his chest but he continued to ignore them—he wanted Jim to beg him.

He broke the kiss to attach his lips to Jim’s neck; nipping and biting at the skin there. Jim arched into Spock more and moving his neck so that the Vulcan could access more skin.

“Spock,” Jim moaned, running his hands along Spock’s broad shoulders and back.

Spock’s chest rumbled in delight. He trailed his lips down Jim’s neck to his middle of his chest. Jim tried turning to put a nipple closer to Spock’s mouth but Spock merely continued down, leaving bite marks down to Jim’s navel. He scooted down on the bed, nuzzled against Jim’s hardness for a moment before getting off the bed.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked, trying to sit up.

“Enjoying my treat.” Spock grabbed Jim’s underwear and ripped them off, earning a gasp from his mate. Jim’s red, aching cock jutted up proudly from between his legs. Spock then got down on his knees on the floor at the end of the bed. He grabbed Jim by the back of his knees and pulled him towards him.

Jim let out a surprised yelp at being manhandled. His butt was now at the edge of the bed as Spock placed his legs over his shoulders.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” Jim asked.

“Mine,” Spock growled before placed his hands on Jim’s cheeks, spreading them to display his tight hole. 

“Oh,” Jim sighed, plopping his head back on the bed. _Yes, have your treat._

Spock moved forward and licked around Jim’s hole. Spock probed him gently and efficiently, causing Jim to squirm back against his face.  Spock’s mouth moved from his entrance to his balls and sucked at them.

Jim gripped the comforter under him and groaned in pleasure.

“Spock.”

Spock moved his mouth back down, planting a careful line of kisses around Jim’s entrance. Spock rough tongue then slid into him, deep.

“Spock,” Jim mewled.  Spock knew that this was one of Jim’s favorite things.  Spock enjoyed it as well.  He jabbed his tongue in a little further causing Jim to cry out. Spock continued his assault upon the delicate area, shoving his tongue deep inside his mate. 

Jim threw his head side to side before reaching down. One hand grabbed at his own cock, tugging on it, while the other hand gripped the top of Spock’s head. His legs shook over Spock’s shoulders as the pleasure mounted.

Spock pulled back to lick and tease at Jim’s perineum and testicles again. He batted Jim’s hand away so he could lick up Jim’s cock. Spock eyed up Jim’s chest. Jim was breathing hard, his flushed pink chest rising and falling. Spock control snapped a bit. He slid a hand up Jim’s stomach to his chest, cupping the left breast.

Jim gasped and arched his back more. Spock ducked his head back down to Jim’s entrance. He kneaded Jim’s breast before swiping his thumb across the hard nipple. Jim mewled in response. Spock massaged the engorged area while he continued plundering Jim’s hole with his tongue.

He squeezed the sensitive nipple between two fingers earning a loud wail from Jim. Milk started leaking out of the nub as Spock toyed with the nub.

“Spock, stop that,” Jim begged softly. “Too much.”

Spock ignored him in favor of reaching his other hand up to the other breast. Jim’s grip on Spock’s hair tightened painfully as both his aching nipples were toyed with by his mate. 

Jim mewled and arched his back as his breasts started leaking under Spock's tormenting. 

“Spock,” Jim whined. “Too much.”

Spock could feel Jim was close to climax through their bond. He wasn’t ready for that to happen. Spock gave once last lick to Jim’s quivering entrance before removing Jim’s legs from his shoulders and standing up. He stared down at Jim.

Jim panted and stared up at Spock. His nipples looked angry—still hard and swollen with dribbles of milk seeping out and wetting Jim's chest.

“Move up the bed,” Spock said, walking around said bed to the bedside table. He opened the drawer and took out a condom wrapper. He looked to the side and smiled as Jim settled against the head of the bed on a pillow.

Spock climbed next to him, settling on his side to lean down to one nipple. Jim sighed in relief as Spock latched on and began suckling. Jim reached between Spock’s legs and stroked him, getting his hand coated with Spock’s natural lubricant.

While Spock continued nursing, Jim took the time to prepare himself, lifting a leg and pressing two fingers inside himself.

“Need you, Spock,” Jim said after a few moments.

Spock growled and sucked more milk out of Jim’s before biting down gently. Jim mewled and pushed Spock away.

“Be nice or else,” Jim told him.

“I am always nice,” Spock replied. He sat up with his back against the headboard and tore into the condom pack. Jim sat up as well and straddled Spock’s waist.

Spock arched a brow. “I was going to settle on top of you.”

“Yeah but this position gives you easier access to the goods,” Jim replied, poking his chest out.

Spock considered it then nodded. “Indeed, it does.” Spock rolled on the condom and stroked himself a few times as Jim lifted up. Jim took off his glasses and placed them on the bedside table before his hands went to Spock’s shoulders.

He rubbed back against Spock’s cock, feeling it slipping along in between his ass cheeks as he pressed his chest against Spock. He gasped as his sensitive pecs rubbed against the hair of Spock’s chest.

Spock wrapped a hand around Jim’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“I love you,” Jim moaned, breaking the kiss and biting at Spock’s jawline.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular,” Spock replied. He bit at Jim’s neck as he nudged the head of his cock against Jim’s entrance. Jim lifted up and helped guide Spock’s penis into him and slowly slid down.  Spock’s hand released his cock. Jim continued sliding down until Spock was fully seated inside him. 

Jim moaned, loving how long and thick Spock was, making him feel so full.  He stared into his mate’s heated brown eyes before rotating his hips and clenching around Spock. He gasped when those double-ridges against rubbed his prostrate.

Spock let out a throaty groan. He never got tired of this. Of how Jim also was so tight for him. How his cock fit so snugly inside his mate. His hands went to Jim’s hips; rubbing his thumbs against the skin and waited for Jim to continue.

Jim gave him a little smile before sitting up a bit then back down. He continued a slow pace like that for a few moments before moving up so only Spock’s blunt head was inside.  Jim then smirked.

“What are you waiting for?” Jim asked. One of his hands slid up into Spock’s hair at the back of his head. “Come get them.” Jim guided Spock’s head down. Spock trembled, both from being inside his mate and what he was about to do. It had been a while since he’d been allowed this during their intimate moments.

Spock licked the engorged breast of his mate. Jim sighed in relief, letting his head fall back as he slid back down onto the cock. Spock circled his tongue around the areola then teased the hard nipple. Milk seeped out the nub from the ministrations. He bit down slightly, making Jim gasp in pleasure and a bit of pain. Spock kept the nipple between his teeth and swiped it with his tongue roughly. Shots of milk peaked out from it. Jim tasted so good to Spock. He moaned around around the nipple. 

Jim keened at Spock’s actions then started a slow and steady pace of bouncing up and down on Spock’s cock. One of Spock’s arms wrapped around Jim’s back, caressing the blonde’s skin as he took more of Jim’s breast into his mouth. He sucked hard, earning both a whine from his mate and a mouthful of sweet liquid.

He held Jim close and continued taking his treat—rolling the hard, swollen nipple in his mouth with his tongue causing milk to squirt out in a steady stream.  

Jim mewled, both from the feeling of Spock’s mouth on him and for how Spock’s cock jabbed his prostate on each thrust down.

Spock bucked his hips up then used his free hand to cup his other swollen breast. Jim made more sweet noises for him. The hand in his hair tightened as Jim pressed his chest closer. Spock popped off the nipple to lave at it, batting it around with his tongue before lapping up all the milk that spilled out. He sealed his lips around the nipple around and eagerly sucked and sucked, swallowing mouthful after mouthful of the rich, delicious milk. 

“Spock,” Jim moaned. "That's it. Suck them. They're all yours." He pressed closer into Spock's mouth as Spock drank from him.

Spock squeezed his hand on the breast he wasn't suckling.  Just as he’d done earlier, as he ate Jim out, he kneaded the swollen pec then swiped his thumb across the hard, sensitive nub. Jim’s pace faltered. Spock massaged the engorged area. He bucked up into Jim more as he thrust his tongue around the swollen nub in his mouth, wanting all the sweet liquid it had offer. 

Jim seated himself down fully on Spock and paused. He panted as Spock squeezed his other sensitive nipple between two fingers. He bit his bottom lip to keep from mewling. He removed his hand from Spock’s shoulder to clasped over Spock's hand.

Spock opened his eyes and glanced to the side. Jim helped Spock massaged the pec between their hands. Their actions causing milk to express out and wet their hands. Spock’s eyes darken as he watched the liquid seep out and dribble down Jim’s chest. Spock popped off Jim’s abused nipple and sat back slightly to get a better view. Jim moved his other hand from Spock’s hair to cup his other breast. He smiled at Spock and circled his hips. He moaned as Spock's double ridges brushed and brushed against his prostate. He clenched around Spock. 

Spock growled and joined Jim’s other hand. Their hands continued massaging and kneading the swollen glands between their hands. Spock watched and moaned as he felt more milk express out of the nubs and wet their hands more. The milk started cascading down Jim’s chest and stomach. Spock watched it like a hawk.

The white liquid came to Jim’s red arousal jutting up between them and fell around it, past Jim’s testicles there were drawn tight to pool where he and Spock were joined in lovemaking. Spock squeezed the flesh under his hands harder.

Jim whined and gripped Spock’s hands. _Gently, Spock._

Spock growled then batted Jim’s hands away. He wrapped his hands back around Jim’s back and brought them closer. He ducked his head down and stuck out his tongue. He licked up the milk sliding down Jim’s chest and groaned.

Jim started moving again, setting a harder pace of riding his mate. Spock groaned again in approval, his cock aching more and more for completion as he attached his mouth once again to one of Jim’s nipples.

“Keep drinking, honey,” Jim moaned. “Its all yours tonight. All yours.”

Spock’s chest rumbled. He maneuvered the two of them so Jim was on his back with Spock settling above him. Jim wrapped his legs around Spock’s waist as the Vulcan picked up the pace, pounding into his ass while nursed on Jim’s breasts, spending a few moments on one breast before switching to the other.

Jim arched his back then snuck a hand between him and Spock to his cock. He jerked himself quickly, the familiar heat pooling in his abdomen becoming unbearable.

“Spock, harder!” Jim moaned louder.

Spock released the breast in his mouth and focused on his mate’s pleasure. He knocked Jim’s hand away before planting his hands on either side of Jim’s head. He stared down at his mate as he fucked him harder.

“Jim,” Spock groaned. 

Jim bit his swollen bottom lip and looked up to Spock, his cheeks were red and his pupils blown wide.  _I need to cum._

“You will.  I need…” Spock trailed off, his eyes went back down to Jim’s chest. The swollen breasts were jiggling about as Spock hammered into Jim. “Touch them.”

Jim moaned and nodded. He touched them as Spock ordered, cupping them and squeezing. “Like…like that?”

Spock nodded. “More.”

The hands started massaging, the skin slick from Spock’s saliva and the milk. Spock snapped his hips harder and faster into Jim.

“Spock!” Jim cried out as his prostate was rammed each time Spock thrust in.

“Jim,” Spock groaned as he felt himself near climax. “Keep…touching.

Jim tightened his legs around Spock’s middle and nodded. He rolled his nipples between his fingers. More milk flowed out and coated his hands and chest. 

"More." Spock growled. 

Jim keened and continued fondling his perky, swollen glands--rolling the nipples around, pinching them, squeezing the mounds. A steady stream of his milk continued spilling out, getting his hands and chest good and wet. 

Spock groaned loudly. His mouth watered. He picked up the pace with his thrusts, humping wildly into his mate. Jim excited him beyond measure. He clenched his fists in the fabric of the comforter. 

Jim’s eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as Spock’s cock rammed into him over and over at a furious pace. He let out an almost endless string of undignified and dirty sounds while continuing to fondle his breasts for his mate. The pleasure building to be almost unbearable. 

Spock growled loudly then mentally jabbed at Jim’s pleasure points drove into Jim, making sure his double ridges slammed Jim the right way. 

Jim’s eyes widen as Spock stared down at him—at his breasts in his hands—and moved in him in more ways than one. He came with a mewling whine, arching his back as his seed spurted out of his cock and onto chest, mixing with the milk that was there.

The sight was overwhelming to Spock as he thrust into Jim one last time, burying himself deep and stilling. He cried out Jim’s name as he came, wishing there wasn't a condom and he was filling Jim with his seed.

Jim let go of his chest and plopped his hands to the side onto the comforter. He panted as he basked in the afterglow. He closed his eyes for a few moments before opening them to look up at his mate. Spock was still in him and staring down at his chest.

Jim smiled and raised a hand to cup Spock’s cheek. Spock’s eyes snapped to his. “They still are a bit sore, Spock.”

Spock mewled and glanced back down.

“I said they were yours right now, Spock. Take and do what you want with them.”

Spock eased out of Jim and disposed of the condom. He gently took his mate and turned them around so they were right ways on the bed. Jim chuckled as Spock got them under the covers. He laid on his side while Spock cuddled up against him.

Spock glanced up at Jim who nodded. “Go on.”

Spock zeroed in on Jim’s chest before using his tongue to clean up all the milk and Jim’s spunk. He licked up to one of the swollen nubs then latched on. His chest rumbled in contentedness as he starting suckling. 

Jim closed his eyes and held Spock close while the Vulcan nursed, raking a hand through Spock's locks. “Love you.”

_Love you as well._

_Good date night?_

_Indeed. How long will I have them to myself?_

_Maybe a day or two at the most and then I won’t be able to keep the boys away._

_That is plenty of time to have them to myself._

Jim chuckled and shook his head then yawned. _I’m going to sleep now, do what you want and try not to wake me._

Spock moved to the other nipple and nuzzled into Jim’s chest. _Goodnight, ashal-veh._

Jim felt a tingling in the back of his mind from his bond with Spock. He smiled as Spock helped lull him to sleep.

* * *

 

Jim slowly woke up the next morning and found Spock still cuddled against him. Jim blinked his eyes open and looked down. He rolled his eyes as he found his mate sound asleep with one of his nipples still in the Vulcan's mouth. Jim scooted back away from Spock, his breast slipping from the Vulcan’s mouth.

He snorted as Spock’s mouth opened and closed a few times in the rooting reflex before stopping and snuggling in his into Jim’s pillow. Jim scooted away more and sat up, turning so his feet were on the floor. He picked up his glasses from the bedside table and put them on.

Jim looked down at his chest, dried saliva and drool from the sleeping Vulcan dotted his chest and now flat nipples. Spock had definitely had a nice night. Jim’s breasts didn’t feel full anymore but empty.

 _Weird ass Vulcan,_ Jim thought before standing up and gingerly walking to the adjoining bathroom to clean himself in the shower.

* * *

 

Jim puttered about the kitchen and made himself some breakfast and put on a pot of tea for Spock when he wakes. He feed Daisy and put her outback before feeding Ayhan. He looked around the kitchen and sighed.

While he enjoyed the night alone with Spock, he missed his babies. He picked up his communicator and called Bones.

“Want your kids back?” Bones answered.

Jim laughed. “How’d you know?”

“They’ve been fussing half the night for you two.”

Jim frowned. “My babies. Can you bring them over now?”

“We’re almost done with breakfast and then we’ll be over in about 10.”

“Sounds good. The door will be open.”

Bones gave an affirmative then hung up. Jim placed his communicator down and picked up his coffee cup and the plate of French toast he’d made. He placed it on the kitchen table as he heard Spock coming down the steps.

Jim smiled then went to the tea pot to get it ready. He was a good husband after all. He poured the spice tea as he felt strong arms wrap around his middle. He smiled when Spock nuzzled his neck then peppered kisses there.

“You are beautiful, James.”

Jim ducked his head and blushed, getting all jittery insider. “Thanks.”

Spock kissed his neck again. “Thank you for last night. It was wondrous.”

Jim turned in his arms and handed Spock his tea, their fingers sliding against one another. “It was and its not going to happen again for a long while.” Jim moved away to the table and sat down.

“Why not?” Spock asked, joining Jim.

Jim took a bite of his breakfast then spoke. “Because I’m not going to send the boys away like that again. I didn’t like it.”

“I did not like it as well. They are our boys, they should be with us. But I do not see how them being here will prevent nights like last nights from happening. We engage in coitus several times a week despite the boys being here.”

Jim blushed. They did have a very active sex life. “I mean with the…play time you got.”

Spock’s brown eyes darted down to Jim’s shirt covered chest. “Again, I get play time even when we are not alone.”

“You get access, yes, but its partial as I’m still feeding Grayson throughout the day and Sebastian at night. I’m not going to cut them off and not pump again so my supply gets me all swollen and achy.”

Spock cocked his head to the side then said, “But it was fun.”

Jim snorted. “Because you have a kink.”

“I do,” Spock replied simply, almost proud of himself. “I enjoy your breasts, nipples, and everything else about you greatly. Seeing you full with nourishment for us,” Spock paused and clamped down on the bit of arousal that spiked up.

Jim knew what was happened and arched a brow at him.

“Yes, I occasionally become aroused by it. I am not ashamed of that,” Spock told his mate. “Breastfeeding is a beautiful and natural way to feed our sons.”

“And you.”

Spock sighed but nodded.

“Well soon the beautiful and natural way will be gone.”

Spock looked taken back. “Why?”

“Because Grayson is getting bigger and will be on solid foods soon enough that I’m going to start weaning him off and then no more milk. For anyone.”

Spock blinked. “But…I…I have heard that…sometimes a parent will…continue to breastfeed until three or even four years of age.”

Jim scoffed and shook his head. “No way, Spock. I’m not going three or four more years of this. Especially since Sebastian would still want access and definitely you. You just want to keep using them.”

“No,” Spock said softly.

Jim finished his food and stood up. “If you want access to milky tits, lets knock you up so you can grow your own.” Jim then walked over to the sink and put away his plate and cup.

“Milky tits?” Spock repeated, slightly scandalized. He turned in his seat to look at his mate. “Jim, my kink is not about just anyone’s…milky tits. I only like yours.”

“Well doesn’t that make me feel special.”

Spock stood up and went to him. He turned Jim towards him and held his hands. “My love, I apologize if I am being too demanding about your breastfeeding. I just…I enjoy the closeness of it between us and how you look so beautiful feeding our sons. Yes, I have a kink. I admit it and I own up to it but its only for you. Not for anyone else. When it is time for you to stop, I will respect it.”

Jim smiled and rubbed his thumbs against the skin of Spock’s hands. “Thank you, Spock. But not you won’t.”

Spock frowned. “Yes, I will.”

“No, you will pitch and illogical fit and spew on and on about how logical it is to continue feeding Grayson so you can have them too.”

“No I will not.”

Jim nodded. “You will, but its okay. I love you and I have accepted the fact that until I ween Grayson’s little butt off my nipples, I’m apparently breastfeeding everyone in the house.”

“What?”

Jim and Spock turned towards the doorway of the kitchen and found Bones standing there with Grayson in one arm and holding Sebastian’s hand with the other. Jim lit up. “My babies!” Jim moved from his mate to his sons and picked them both up.

“What do you mean you’re breastfeeding everyone in the house?” Bones questioned, looking mortified. He looked to Spock with wide eyes. “That’s sick, Spock!”

Spock shook his head. “It is not. Breastfeeding offers health benefits to parent and child even after infancy. These benefits include…”

“I’m a doctor I know the damn benefits for both parent and _child_ , Spock. You are not a child.”

“No, but Jim’s milk still provides the appropriate amounts of carbohydrate, protein, fat, vitamins, minerals, digestive enzymes, and hormones that benefit everyone. Did you not partake in your wife’s while she was nursing?” Spock asked, turning it back on Bones.

Jim shook his head and took his boys into the room when Bones started ranting that no he did not and Spock you’re crazy.

“I missed you boys so much,” Jim cooed. “Did you have a fun time with Uncle Bones and Aunt Carol and your cousins?”

“No,” Sebastian said. _Carys does not communicate with me anymore and David is a stupid head._

Grayson made a grumpy face at Jim. _I didn’t like it either. I wanted my daddy and…_ Grayson’s eyes caught a shiny toy on the floor. _Oh! I want that! Let me down now!_ Grayson started squirming and making grabby hands towards the floor. Jim chuckled and let his youngest down to play with the toy. Jim sat down on the floor with him. Sebastian got into his lap and cuddled against his daddy.

“No more go away,” Sebastian said grumpily.

“No more, baby, I promise,” Jim replied, hugging Sebastian tightly. “I missed you boys too much.”

 **_I do not understand why we had to stay with Uncle Bones and Carol, but if you say it will not happen again, okay._ ** **Sebastian thought. _Can I have milk please? The past night has been stressful._**

Sebastian touched Jim’s chest and looked up at him with his big blue eyes. “Milk, peas.”

Jim shook his head apologetically. “No milk, sweetheart. All gone right now.”

Sebastian blinked then turned an accusing eye towards Spock. “Sa-mekh!”

Spock stopped his argument on the merits of breastfeeding with Bones to look at his son. “What?”

Sebastian glared at him before turning his back and crossing his arms over his chest.

Jim chuckled. “Spock, he knows.”

“Knows what?”

“That you’re a milk thief.”

 **_Milk thief? Thievery? Who stole my milk?_ ** **Grayson questioned, turning away from his toy to look at his daddy and brother.**

 **_Sa-mekh made the milk all gone,_ ** **Sebastian told him.**

**_Again?_ **

**_Yes._ **

**Grayson blinked then went back to his toy. _Daddy will get more milk. Sa-mekh is bigger than us and needs more._**

**_No! He should not have access to them at all. They are for us._ **

**_Whatever._ ** **Grayson saw one of Sebastian’s toys across the room. He grinned and started crawling towards it. _Mine now._**

**Sebastian stood up and quickly walked his two-year-old self to the toy. _No! Mine!_**

“Grayson, this mine,” Sebastian said out loud, picking up the toy just as Grayson reached for it.

Grayson sat up and looked back to his daddy and pouted. His bottom lip trembled.

“Sebastian, share please,” Jim said.

“Sa-mekh no share.”

Jim burst out laughing as Spock came into the room with Bones. “What has happened?”

Jim shook his head and continued laughing. Spock looked to his oldest son and raised a brow. “Sebastian?”

Sebastian growled then through his toy at Spock. “No share milk.”

Spock stood there stunned as the toy hit his leg and fell to the floor.

“Crazy, weird ass family,” Bones muttered.

* * *

 

After tucking the boys into bed, Jim went into the bathroom and took out his smaller breast pump. He pulled off his pajama shirt then sat on the closed toilet seat and started pumping one of his now slightly swollen breasts.

Spock entered a moment later and stared. “What are you doing? I can take care of that.”

“I know, I’m just checking to see if the alcohol is out of my system.”

“It should be as you only had a few glasses last night.”

“Well then if it is, I can go and nurse my babies tonight.”

Spock blinked and stepped more into the room. “On second thought, you did drink more than a few glasses and to be safe you should wait another night. Or two.”

Jim smiled at his husband. He stopped the breast pump and pulled it off, setting it on the counter. He pulled out the test kit he’d purchased at the store a few nights previous and started the quick test on the milk he expressed.

“All clear actually,” Jim said. “No alcohol in the milk at all. You know I read that it actually leaves your milk supply within a few hours of drinking so I could’ve nursed the boys today.”

Spock tried not to clench his fists. “Fascinating. Would you care for some chocolate?”

Jim chuckled. “No thank you.”

“A glass of wine? Scotch? Beer...”

“Spock, I told you you had them all to yourself and I meant it. However, tonight will be the last night as I think Sebastian is starting to plot your demise.”

“He is not,” Spock said, taking Jim’s hands and pulling him up. He lifted his mate up and onto the bathroom counter. He smiled softly at the sight of his mate bare chested before him. Jim spread his legs and Spock stepped between them bringing a hand up to slowly massaged the tender, swollen breast Jim had just used the pump on. He rubbed his thumb across the hard nub, wiping around the little dribbles of milk that had come out of it.

Jim bit his bottom lip. As weird as it was, he loved Spock touching him like this. He felt giddy and light headed at the contact.

Spock released the breast and leaned forward the stopped. He thought back to the day and shook his head. He stepped away from Jim.

“Spock?”

“Go nurse Sebastian and Grayson. They need it more.”

Jim smiled at Spock. He got off the counter and patted Spock on the chest. “You sure?”

Spock nodded. “I am.”

“Good Vulcan,” Jim said before kissing Spock on the lips sweetly. “But its past ten. They’re both asleep and I’m not waking them to shove my little boobs in their mouths. I’ll feed them in the morning.” Jim cupped Spock’s crotch earning a groaned from his mate. “Now take me to bed and do naughty things to me.”

Spock growled then picked Jim up and carried him to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Spock woke up on his side. He reached a hand out and for Jim and met air. He frowned and opened his eyes before turning over. He smiled slightly seeing Jim sitting up in bed shirtless with Grayson in one arm, nursing, while Jim read the paper with his other.

“Good morning,” Spock said.

Jim glanced to Spock and smiled. “Morning.”

Spock stretched then sat up. He glanced to his mate then to Grayson and finally to Jim's other exposed nipple. Spock smirked then leaned down and attached his mouth to it.

"Spock! Dammit, you've had enough."

Spock suckled a steady stream of milk out of the breast before Jim tugged on a pointy ear. Spock released the nub, swallowed the milk then pressed a kiss to Jim's lips.

**_Dad, how dare you steal my milk,_ Grayson fussed. **

"Bad Vulcan," Jim said, tweaking the pointy ear before releasing it.

Spock shook his head then got out of bed. He went into the bathroom and took a sonic shower before coming out to get dressed. He’d managed to get his underwear and pants up when Sebastian came into the room.

The little Vulcan looked to his daddy on the bad and pouted. “Daddy.”

Jim sighed and put the paper down. He motioned for Sebastian to come over. Sebastian walked to the bed and tried pulling himself up but had trouble. Spock chuckled then went and picked up his oldest and plopped him on the bed next to Jim.

“C’mon, you little stinker,” Jim said pointing to his free pec. “You can…” Jim didn’t have time to finish the sentence before Sebastian moved closer and latched on and started nursing.

 **_Hey, these are mine,_ ** **Grayson fussed, squirming in Jim’s hold and trying to kick at Sebastian.**

“My boys, we’re sharing. Sharing is caring. There is plenty for both of you.”

 **_Yes, plenty for both of us,_ ** **Sebastian agreed, cuddling against his daddy. _Be nice, brother._**

 **_Oh alright,_ ** **Grayson sighed before closing his eyes and focusing on suckling the milk out of his daddy’s milk dispensers. _We need to keep dad from them though._**

**_Agreed._ **

Jim sighed again and looked to Spock. “You see what I have put up with with you three?”

Spock nodded and stepped closer. “I see, but it is a beautiful sight—you nursing our boys, providing them with vitamins and…”

“I’m not Bones, no need to rattle off all the benefits of nursing, Spock. But thank you.” Jim mentally blew him a kiss.

“Can I bring you anything?” Spock asked.

“Tea would be lovely.” Jim said. “I think I’m going to be here a while.”

“Indeed.” Spock turned and headed towards the door to leave but stopped in the doorway when Jim said his name. He turned back to his mate. “Yes?”

“We’re going to the zoo today and then we’re watching Bones’ kids for the night.”

Spock internally groaned. “Yes, ashayam.”

“Love you!”

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

.

.

.

“Tea, Spock.”

Spock chuckled. “Of course, my darling.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how often I'll post these, but I'll try and get one up every so often :)
> 
> Comments and kudos are most appreciated :)


End file.
